


Тот, кто услышал

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Давным-давно, в пору кризиса лже-богов, Завеса уплотнилась настолько, что духи не могли больше проникать сквозь неё, а магия постепенно отошла в область истории, мифов и шарлатанства. Однако, кажется, это верно не для всех. Персонал Киркволльской городской больницы верит, что в здании обитает могущественный призрак, способный как отнять жизнь у спящего, так и поспособствовать скорейшему выздоровлению. Университетский преподаватель оказывается в больнице, навещая бывшую ученицу. Сам того не зная, он привлекает к себе внимание мистической силы и оказывается вовлечён в череду загадочных и пугающих событий.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасные иллюстрации Аихито:  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/99813/2734504.b/0_a9844_3e4e8c51_orig  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/58454/2734504.b/0_a989c_35a04f40_orig  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/59977/2734504.b/0_a9846_9e4f1dbe_orig  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/194588/2734504.b/0_a984c_2c790369_orig

  
_Доверься мне,_  
и ты забудешь обо всём, что было раньше.  
Я знаю лучший мир и отведу тебя туда —  
Там на багровом небе светит чёрная звезда,  
Мы будет там вдвоём,  
и в голосе моём не будет фальши. 

_Минуты спешат, и опять_  
побеждают числа.  
Когда ты уснёшь, ты поймёшь,  
Что в борьбе нет смысла:  
Никто никогда не сумел обогнуть колодец  
Где ждёт сноходец. 

Саруман «Сноходец»

***

1.

Стеклянные стены больничного холла во мраке напоминали об огромном пустом аквариуме, в котором забыли выключить подсветку. Зрелище было, прямо скажем, безотрадное.

Один из фонарей над парковкой конвульсивно мигал, рыжей кляксой отражаясь в мокром асфальте. Левый глаз Самсона дёргался в такт. Он прижал было уголок глаза пальцем, но это не помогло, ещё и слизистую защипало. Выругавшись, Самсон вылез из машины, повернулся спиной к мигающему фонарю и закурил. Стало полегче.

Тёмная фигура быстро пересекла парковку и подошла, превратившись в растрёпанного, часто моргающего Мэддокса в хирургическом костюме, поверх которого он небрежно набросил куртку.

— Я отсюда чую копский коктейль: поганые сигареты, плохой кофе и стресс, взболтать, но не смешивать, — жизнерадостно сказал он вместо приветствия. — Дай угадаю: ты не ужинал?

— Тебя спросить забыл, мамочка, — довольно добродушно с учётом ситуации отозвался Самсон.

— Своему гастриту это скажи, — парировал Мэддокс. — Тебе всерьёз кажется, что в сорок лет без язвы твоя жизнь будет неполна? Не думай, что я упущу случай наконец-то сделать долгожданный чик-чик, — он продемонстрировал стригущее движение пальцами. — Да я все вырезанные куски твоего несчастного желудка сохраню, любовно заформалиню и подарю тебе на день рожденья с открыткой: «Дорогой Самсон, а ведь я предупреждал! Ха-ха-ха, Мэддокс!»

— Создателева отрыжка, парень, как же ты меня задолбал, — вздохнул Самсон, но сигарету потушил и бросил в урну. Недобросил.

— Ты плохой человек и совсем не любишь родной город, — прокомментировал Мэддокс, не торопясь, впрочем, поднимать и выкидывать окурок.

Самсон кратко, но ёмко охарактеризовал свои отношения с родным городом и жестом предложил перенести разговор в машину.

Мэддокс пристегнулся и сложил руки на коленях с энтузиазмом, достойным ребёнка, которого впервые пустили на переднее сиденье. Однако терпения его хватило ненадолго.

— Ну так ты везёшь меня домой или решил наконец-то признаться в любви? — поинтересовался он. — Для протокола: я ужасно хочу упасть в подушку и отоспаться.

— Захлопнись.

— Сейчас ты скажешь, что тебе нужна информация.

— Поразительная догадливость, — протянув руку, Самсон дёрнул козырёк кепки Мэддокса вниз.

— Я знал, что у тебя был корыстный мотив подвозить меня! — возмущённо завопил взбодрившийся хирург.

— Разумеется, у меня был корыстный мотив! У меня всегда есть корыстный мотив. Расскажи-ка мне о смерти Брайна Амариса.

— Да нечего рассказывать, — удивился Мэддокс. — Умер во сне от остановки сердца. Комплекс реанимационных мероприятий успехом не увенчался, время смерти уж не помню, не мой был пациент.

— Ты абсолютно уверен, что ублюдок умер своей смертью?

— Самсон, ты параноик! Даже помощники этого Амариса так не переживали за своего патрона. Скажи мне честно: ты ведь вовсе не ведёшь расследование его делишек?

Разоблачённый детектив ухмыльнулся:

— Уже не веду. Более того, меня обещали уволить пинком под зад, если не уймусь.

— Так уймись, — серьёзно посоветовал Мэддокс. — Амарису выделили ВИП-палату с собственной медсестрой, весь этаж был оцеплен его «пиджаками», мышь бы не проскочила. В ту ночь дежурила Эльза, так что я тебе точно говорю: смерть от естественных причин.

Самсон не ответил, только смотрел вперёд, на моргающий фонарь, и тёр дёргающийся глаз.

— Он был очень скверным типом? — помедлив, спросил Мэддокс.

— Настоящим ублюдком, торговал детьми, и, поверь, ты не хочешь знать подробностей, — проворчал Самсон. — Ладно, поехали. Отвезу твою тощую задницу домой.

Он вырулил с парковки и свернул на почти безлюдное по ночному времени шоссе, когда Мэддокс вдруг произнёс:

— Я тебе кое-что сейчас расскажу, но, во-первых, сначала ты пообещаешь ни с кем этим не делиться, а во-вторых, не смеяться как кретин.

Самсон быстро глянул на приятеля. Тот, казалось, покраснел, но смотрел решительно.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— …и не задавать дурацких вопросов.

— Ну… ладно, Мэдс. Давай, выкладывай свои орлейские тайны.

— В больнице, — медленно, осторожно подбирая слова, начал Мэддокс, — многие верят, что у нас есть что-то вроде своего призрака. По документам этого, может, и не поймёшь, но люди замечают. Если госпитализируют мерзавца… настоящую погань, вроде этого Амариса… Такие пациенты не доживают до выписки. Они умирают во сне. От естественных причин.

— Так это ваш врачебный фольклор или факты?

— Когда к нам поступил Амарис, мы все знали, что он покойник. И не ошиблись. Сам суди.

— Знаешь, — после долгого, неуютного молчания сказал Самсон. — Иногда я думаю, что надо плюнуть на всё и перевестись обратно, к моим родным наркоманам и наркоторговцам.

— Может, так и лучше будет, — тихо отозвался Мэддокс. — Вот что: приходи к нам в следующие выходные, хоть поешь нормально. Я даже твой любимый вонючий пирог сделаю.

— Ну как тут отказаться! — вздохнул Самсон и потёр глаз.

***

_Выцветшие красные навесы рынка — единственное яркое пятно среди высоких серых стен; люди тенями бродят по выщербленным каменным плитам: все сорта порока, вины и страха, но даже они бледны, блеклы, словно выгоревшая на солнце дешёвая занавеска._

_Этот город похож на кладбище, кому вообще пришло в голову, что здесь можно жить?_

_С Завесой, истёртой, как всё здесь. С трагедией, ужасом и бойней, терпеливо ждущими часа, чтобы произойти._

_Здесь, скоро. На твоём веку. На твоих глазах._

_С твоим участием._

_Предопределённость, о которой лучше забыть, если хочешь продолжать находить в себе силы просыпаться по утрам…_

***

— Профессор!

Он моргнул, рассеянно провёл рукой по глазам. Склонившаяся над ним Бетани смотрела заботливо, с лёгкой тревогой.

— Прости, — сказал хрипловато и тут же кашлянул. — Кажется, я задремал. Наверное, испортил тебе всю работу.

— Ничего страшного, — девушка успокоено отошла от его кресла и встала за мольберт. — Я всё равно уже закончила на сегодня.

— …И я сто раз просил не называть меня профессором. Я ведь давно не твой учитель, — он устроился поудобнее, постарался по возможности незаметно привести в порядок причёску. — Этого обращения, знаешь ли, мне вполне хватает и на занятиях. Иногда мне кажется, что студенты искренне думают, что при рождении мать назвала меня Профессором.

Бетани выглянула из-за мольберта и проказливо улыбнулась:

— Ну, если я вдруг начну звать вас по имени, Гаррет опять подскочит, как цапнутый в задницу мабари. Или того хуже, за вами начнёт таскаться пара его «пиджаков». Студенты будут счастливы, только представьте!

— Ему всё ещё не даёт покоя наша предполагаемая неравная связь? Прискорбно; мне-то казалось, я вполне убедил молодого человека, что мои к тебе чувства носят сугубо отеческий характер.

— Он не идиот, правда. Думаю, он просто так по-дурацки шутит. Ну что, раз уж вы больше не спите, а я не рисую, как насчёт чая с пирогом? Я испекла лимонный.

— Когда я отказывался от твоего пирога?

Девушка щёлкнула кнопкой чайника и принялась мыть кисти.

— Орсино, — произнесла она, не поднимая головы и словно привыкая к звучанию. — Вам… кошмар приснился?

На миг Орсино смешался. Тема не была однозначным табу, скорее, о ней попросту не было принято говорить. Ни в приличном обществе, ни в каком-то ещё. Сам Орсино обсуждал сны не более дюжины раз в жизни — да и то лишь в юности, когда, увлекшись мистикой, прибился к компании студентов-философов весьма сомнительного пошиба. Обычно они собирались на заброшенном чердаке, курили наркотические смеси и затем под затейливую тягучую музыку обсуждали андеграундную литературу, искусство «не для всех», память прошлых жизней, опыты внетелесных путешествий и тому подобное, а также предавались всевозможным незамысловатым, но приятным плотским радостям. Орсино вынес из того периода лишь воспоминания о постоянном чувстве голода наутро и неприятное ощущение яркого шуршащего фантика, в который забыли положить конфетку. Было досадно.

Истина состояла в том, что люди, как и другие разумные, в большинстве своём не видели снов. Точнее, по последним научным данным, просто не запоминали их. Исключение составляли единицы: согласно статистике, примерно один из десяти тысяч людей мог запоминать свои сны, а иногда и осознавать, что спит, во время самого сна. Среди эльфов эта цифра обычно оказывалась чуть выше, среди гномов приближалась к нулю.

Никакого реального воздействия на жизнь и быт ни такая способность, ни её отсутствие не оказывали, но всегда находились те, кто воспринимал её как знак избранности — или, напротив, отверженности.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала Бетани, не дождавшись ответа. — Мне в последнее время тоже снятся дурные сны. Какое-то тревожное от них чувство.

Она повернулась с лёгкой, лишь самую чуточку неуверенной улыбкой.

— Это нормально, правда. Гаррет тоже такой, и наш папа… был.

Отец Бетани работал кристаллохимиком и посвятил свою карьеру лириуму — токсичному и слаборадиоактивному минералу, проявляющему склонность к парадоксальным реакциям.  
Однажды в лаборатории произошёл несчастный случай — и главой семьи Хоук стал старший брат Бетани.

— Я видел вполне обычный сон, — наконец произнёс Орсино, не зная, что ещё ответить на такие откровения. — В нём будто бы не было ничего пугающего… Только чувство, как ты сказала… тревожное. Думаю, это из-за погоды: осень навевает печаль.

Сам он в своё объяснение не верил, Бетани, кажется, тоже не поверила, но из любезности поддержала тему:

— Да уж, говорят, самое время обострений! У душевных болезней в особенности.

Орсино знал Бетани больше восьми лет: они познакомились, когда она училась на первом курсе, он читал её потоку лекции по литературе Древнего мира. Для Бетани этот предмет был непрофильным, но она проявляла похвальный энтузиазм, и Орсино это поощрял. Постепенно между ними возникла приязнь, а затем и дружба, какая возникает порой между юным способным учеником и не склонным ревновать к чужим успехам и знаниям учителем.

Со статусом студентки Бетани давно распрощалась, а тёплые отношения остались. Иногда Орсино всерьёз думал, что Бетани неосознанно ищет в нём замену рано покинувшему её отцу. В любом случае, сам он был не против приятных бесед и краткосрочной иллюзии не-одиночества.

Он поделился свежей порцией забавных историй: Орсино каждый год звали в приёмную комиссию, а там чего только не насмотришься и не наслушаешься. Бетани смеялась колокольчиком, даже чай пролила мимо чашки. Потом рассказала немного о своих учениках — она преподавала изобразительные искусства в младшей школе и вела курс детей с особенностями развития, совсем малышей. С детьми она управлялась потрясающе и искренне их любила, казалось даже странным, что до сих пор не завела парочку собственных.

Словно в ответ на эти мысли в дверь мастерской просунулась лохматая белобрысая голова ребёнка лет семи. Из-под растрёпанных косичек торчали острые уши, из носа текло.

— Учитель Хоук! — позвал ребёнок и энергично шмыгнул. — Я тут побуду, можно?

— Сэра! — изумилась Бетани. — Тебя разве не забрали домой?

— А я не пошла, — пожал плечами ребёнок и бочком вкатился в комнату. — Я с вами хочу. О, у вас пирог?! — и она рысцой припустила к столу.

Бетани бросила на Орсино извиняющийся взгляд.

— Всё в порядке, — подавляя улыбку, сказал Орсино. — Мне ведь всё равно уже пора.

Сэра непринуждённо забралась на едва освобождённый им стул и принялась усердно запихивать в рот целый кусок пирога. Бетани ласково, но твёрдо призвала её к порядку, и на этом фоне прощание прошло смазано, необязательно — с твёрдой уверенностью в новой встрече в самом скором времени.

Орсино всё ещё улыбался, выходя из школы. Вдоль улицы потихоньку зажигались фонари, ветер медлительно шуршал опавшими листьями по плиткам мостовой. В воздухе пахло горечью и светлой ностальгией.

Орсино вздрогнул, поднял воротник пальто и пошёл в сторону набережной.

***

_Когда-то это место называли Тенью. Наверное, оно было невероятным в те дни: пространство, сотканное из коллективного бессознательного, населённое созданиями с телами из мыслей и чувств, из грёз и кошмаров…_

_Из страхов._

_Из желаний._

_Тогда здесь можно было встретить воплощённую абстракцию, которая не отказалась бы поговорить с тобой, наделить абсурдной, нечеловеческой мудростью — или выпить досуха твою жизнь сквозь коктейльную трубочку детской травмы или тайной, постыдной слабости._

_Потом, фигурально выражаясь, свет погас, и мир перестал отбрасывать тень._

_Теперь здесь пусто. Никого. Только моё сознание, моя воля, моё «я». Мои воздушные замки и театральные постановки, которые не с кем разделить и не от кого защищать. Мой маленький цветочный садик._

_По крайней мере, большую часть времени._

_Сознание, погружающееся в сон, вспыхивает падающей звездой для моих глаз – и так же быстро гаснет. Но некоторые… немногие… разгораются всё ярче. Медленно, как распускающиеся цветы, они дрейфуют в потоках несуществующих вод, колышутся под несуществующим ветром… и попадают прямо в мои руки._

_Цветы чужих снов, чужих душ — полностью в моей власти. Цветок можно растоптать, искру погасить… но играть с ними куда интереснее. «Здравствуй», «прощай» — и всё что угодно между ними. Всё, что пожелаю я, всё, что сумеет представить сновидец, ведь восприятие спящего так покорно, а психика пластична, что я мог бы совсем не стараться. Но это моя самая любимая часть: выращивание снов, придание им цвета, формы, смысла, неповторимого аромата искренних переживаний._

_Я могу быть кем угодно: другом, братом, матерью, возлюбленной, человеком из толпы, твоим начальником или соседкой. Даже тобой самим._

_Кем угодно мне, разумеется._

_Пока вы спите, я смотрю ваши сны, читаю ваши мысли, проникаю в самые потаённые уголки вашей памяти, перебираю ваши секреты, взвешиваю и отмеряю. Я знаю, почему вы заикались в детстве и почему перестали. Я помню то, что вы сами предпочли забыть._

_И когда в моём цветнике среди любовно выращенных грёз начинает пробиваться сорняк, я принимаю меры. Не все просыпаются после ночи со мной._

_Знаете, что я думаю по поводу Создателя? Его никогда не существовало. Не было и не могло быть никакого бога — всемогущей, но безразличной силы, сотворившей мир. Вы просто выдумали его, потому что так вам — по массе субъективных психологических причин – легче принять тяжесть и несправедливость мироустройства. А если кто и был, то, полагаю, смертный, бродящий в пустоте и опьянённый запахом ваших душ, просочившимся сквозь преграду Завесы. Кто-то, кто потрудился взмахнуть рукой и щёлкнуть секатором, чтобы превратить дикий луг в дивный сад._

_Кто-то, в отличие от демонов и духов, имевший прочную, кровную связь с неспящим миром._

_Кто-то вроде меня._

_Когда-то это место называли Тенью. Впрочем, «место» — скверный выбор слова... Здесь ведь нет ни пространства, ни времени, знаете ли._

_Ни жизни. Ни смерти._

_Ничего вообще._

_Только я._

***

2.

— Гаррет, прекращай меня донимать, ладно? Я и так терпела сколько могла, но это переходит всякие границы! — Бетани остановилась на светофоре и стала рыться в сумочке, прижимая телефон плечом. Улочка спального района была пуста, но на красный свет она никогда не переходила. — Я смирилась с тем, что ты пустил за мной наружку, я смирилась с тем, что возле школы постоянно оттирается кто-то из твоих пиджаков, а Лето заходит ко мне чаще, чем ты сам! Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, — её голос немного смягчился. Найдя, наконец, пачку леденцов от кашля, она с сомнением повертела её в руках: горло болело, но воспитание не позволяло есть и говорить одновременно. — Я правда понимаю. Тебе хочется всё держать под контролем, и это не так уж плохо… Я тоже тебя люблю, но я не перееду к тебе. Нет, даже ради безопасности! И машина с водителем мне не нужна, мне нравится ходить пешком. Если я не буду гулять хотя бы по дороге с работы, я скоро к стулу прирасту, ты этого хочешь?

Загорелся зелёный. Бетани забросила леденцы в карман плаща, чтобы не пришлось снова искать их, взяла телефон поудобнее и, машинально оглядевшись, ступила на проезжую часть.

— Это мой единственный островок свободы, Гаррет, и я не позволю его отнять. Даже из лучших побуждений... Тебя история с Карвером ничему не научила?.. Его ты тоже защищал. Дозащищался…

Справа нарастал шум быстро приближающегося мотора.

— Послушай… — сказала Бетани, успев повернуть лицо навстречу опасности.

Звук удара был глухим и негромким. Каким-то незначительным. Машина начала сбавлять ход, потом, чуть вильнув, снова набрала скорость и скрылась за поворотом.

Отлетевший в сторону телефон, как ни странно, не отключился, только экран погас.

— Бет? — нервно донеслось из динамика. — Бетани?

По едва просохшему асфальту вкрадчиво шуршал мелкий осенний дождь.

***

Орсино проснулся от телефонного звонка. На часах было начало второго ночи, он проспал едва пару часов.

По ночам редко звонят, чтобы сообщить что-то приятное. Этот раз не стал исключением.

Через полчаса он, слегка запыхавшись, уже поднимался в зону ожидания Первой городской больницы. Наводнившие коридоры суровые мужчины в костюмах провожали его бдительными взглядами, но пропускали беспрепятственно — видимо, были предупреждены.

Гаррет Хоук сидел ровно посередине дивана для посетителей, тяжело уперев локти в колени и сгорбившись, и неотрывно смотрел на неприступные для посторонних двери реанимации. Орсино подлетел к нему с поспешностью, которую давно уже не считал приличной для себя, и открыл рот, чтобы задать какой-нибудь бестактный, но жизненно важный вопрос вроде «как она?», но Хоук опередил его:

— Оперируют. Мне ничего не говорят, — и помедлив, добавил. — Садитесь.

На самом деле Орсино не слишком-то жаждал делить диван с этим человеком, чьё давящее присутствие и обычно безжалостно вторгалось в личное пространство любого, оказавшегося рядом, а уж сейчас и вовсе было едва переносимо. Но отказаться было бы невежливо. К тому же так Орсино будет ближе к любым новостям о Бетани.

Он сел. Потом встал, снял пальто, устроил его на подлокотнике и снова сел.

— Вы быстро приехали, — заметил Хоук негромко. Лицо его ничего не выражало, в карих глазах метались тени стремительно сменяющихся ярких эмоций.

— Спасибо, что позвонили, — отозвался Орсино.

— Я бы не стал, но вы у Бет в семейном списке. Вместе с братьями и матерью.

Время для выяснения отношений было более чем неподходящее, и Орсино промолчал.

— Она болтала со мной по телефону, когда её сбили, — всё так же размеренно продолжал Гаррет, хотя не обязан был говорить. — Возможно, поэтому и отвлеклась. Мои люди нашли её по маячку в телефоне, привезли сюда. Сюда было ближе.

— Какие… — голос звучал как-то сипло; Орсино кашлянул, — Какие у неё повреждения?

Хоук покачал головой:

— Открытый перелом ноги, кровопотеря, наверняка — сотрясение… Это то, что видно невооружённым взглядом. Остальное узнаем от хирургов. Если они соизволят выйти и что-нибудь сказать.

Он помолчал, потом, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от дверей, спросил:

— Она вам жаловалась на меня? Говорила, что я душу её заботой?

— Иногда. Не так часто, как вы, очевидно, полагаете.

— Что ж, — Гаррет рассеянно кивнул.

К ним подошёл один из гарретовых подчинённых, предложил послать за кофе. Оба отказались.

— Внизу есть автомат с напитками, — сказал Хоук, проводив взглядом опиджаченную спину. — На случай, если вы просто избегаете принимать услуги преступников.

— Я не настолько принципиален, — признался Орсино. — Не когда речь о кофе, по крайней мере.

Хоук дёрнул уголком рта в подобии улыбки. Впрочем, возможно, он пытался справиться с нервным тиком.

Дальше они сидели в тишине. Большие круглые часы на стене механически отсчитывали время, а двери всё не открывались.

Потом по коридору дробно загрохотали тяжёлые армейские ботинки. «Пиджаки» зашевелились, но Гаррет жестом велел им не вмешиваться и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Из-за поворота коридора показался молодой растрёпанный парень с жаждой убийства на лице. Одет он был в заляпанный глиной камуфляж, а шёл быстрой, взвинченной походкой, едва не бегом.

Орсино не сразу узнал брата-близнеца Бетани — Карвера Хоука. Он видел его прежде лишь пару раз, и никогда — в таком состоянии.

Подлетев к Гаррету, младший брат с ходу врезал ему по роже. Гаррет пошатнулся, но устоял; перехватил второй кулак Карвера в опасной близости от своего корпуса, сдавил.

— Ублюдок! — заорал младший, ничуть не стесняясь присутствия посторонних. — Ты же ебучий авторитет у нас, какого хуя ты не можешь родную сестру защитить?! Я тебе говорил, что уебу, если с Бет что случится?! Что ты матери скажешь?! Ненавижу, сука, сука!

Орсино поднялся со своего места и, ни к кому не обращаясь, негромко произнёс:

— Я отойду ненадолго.

Гаррету, теперь крепко удерживающему обе руки яростно вырывающегося брата, хватило выдержки кивнуть ему.

 

В центральном холле действительно нашёлся большой автомат, продающий напитки и всякую мелочь вроде хрустящей соломки и печенья. Орсино купил себе шоколад, судя по звукам, изданным автоматом — последний.

— Ой, — печально донеслось из-за спины.

Он обернулся. Худенькая эльфийка средних лет печально смотрела на картонный стаканчик в его руке.

— Вы хотели?..

Она смущённо кивнула:

— Не выношу вкус кофе.

Он молча протянул ей стаканчик.

— Вы вовсе не обязаны…

— Просто купите мне любой кофе с сахаром взамен, и будем в расчёте.

Такую сделку её совесть приняла.

Они расположились на креслах под искусственным деревом неопределённой видовой принадлежности. Мир за стеклянными стенами холла казался отсюда пугающим и отчасти будто бы нереальным — как старый триллер, способный напугать, но не повлиять на ход настоящей жизни.

Мелькнула мысль, что для пациентов больницы и врачей, как и для тех, кто с трепетом ожидал врачебного вердикта за дверьми операционных, это в определённом роде было правдой. На какое-то время больница становилась для них единственной реальностью.

— Могу я спросить, — осторожно произнесла женщина через некоторое время, — кто у вас?.. Вряд ли вы случайно оказались здесь в такое время.

— Ученица. Её сейчас оперируют. А у вас?

— А я здесь работаю, — женщина бледно улыбнулась, — бухгалтером. И иногда задерживаюсь, чтобы побыть с сыном. Он лежит здесь уже пять лет. Кома, знаете. Когда у ребёнка нарколепсия, а потом однажды он просто засыпает и не желает просыпаться. И никто не знает, почему. Извините, вам это вряд ли интересно… Вы не переживайте за свою ученицу, у нас хирурги очень хорошие, честное слово. Но, если хотите, я покажу вам, где часовня.

Возвращаться к выясняющим отношениям братьям Хоукам не хотелось, так что Орсино послушно пошёл за женщиной (она представилась Арианни) в маленькую больничную часовню, где она и оставила его одного.

Оказалось, в одиночестве становится невозможно отвлечься от мыслей о том, что автоаварии — первые в списке причин преждевременной смерти в современном мире. И о том, что всего два дня назад они с Бетани пили чай и разговаривали, а ещё через два дня он может быть приглашён на её похороны.

 

Когда он вернулся к дверям реанимации, Гаррет и Карвер сидели плечо к плечу.

— …я пустил по следу Лето, — тихо говорил старший Хоук. — Ты сам знаешь, он не остановится, пока не поймает этого мудака.

Карвер нервно кивнул в ответ.

У Гаррета на скуле наливался синяк, у Карвера глаза были красные и опухшие, словно он плакал. Орсино сел рядом с ними и стал ждать.

Вскоре двери совсем буднично распахнулись, и вышел хирург.

— Она жива?! — взвыл Карвер, первым подхватываясь с места.

Хирург стянул вниз маску и оказался молодым симпатичным парнем с усталым взглядом.

— Она вне опасности, — успокоил он присутствующих. — И, хотя мне не положено говорить этого, не вижу никаких препятствий для скорого и полного выздоровления. Ну а теперь пойдёмте со мной, я покажу вам снимки и кое-что объясню.

Вероятно, предполагалось, что беседовать будут только с родственниками, но, когда Орсино с уверенным видом присоединился к Хоукам, никто не попытался его остановить и ни о чём не спросил.

***

— Кто сегодня молодец? — риторически вопросил Мэддокс, растягиваясь на диване, и сам же себе ответил. — Я сегодня молодец!

Он потыкал босой пяткой в бок Самсона, переключавшего каналы в поисках чего-то не связанного с политикой, ток-шоу и светской хроникой.

— Серьёзно, я охуенный специалист, — не получив подобающей реакции, продолжал Мэддокс. — Волшебник, да что там — почти бог! Тебе следует проявлять ко мне больше уважения.

— Мне следует надрать твою тощую задницу, — откликнулся Самсон.

Мэддокс бросил в него парой арахисин из миски.

— Хотя зачем напрягаться самому: я просто скажу Флоре, что ты разбрасываешь по дому еду, и буду смотреть, как он оставляет от тебя мокрое место, — невозмутимо закончил свою мысль Самсон.

— Знаешь, ты очень плохой друг. Только плохой друг может бросить друга на растерзание злобному соседу, — печально сказал Мэддокс и смиренно сложил ноги на колени своему обидчику. — Но если я скажу Финну, что ты называешь его Флорой, то на литр спирта готов поспорить, сперва он растерзает тебя. А я буду снимать всё на видео и злобно хохотать.

— Поговори мне тут, — буркнул Самсон и отложил пульт, наконец найдя какой-то кулинарный канал, где улыбчивая приятная женщина под мягкую оптимистичную музыку расчленяла овощи огромным блестящим ножом. — Так что за криминальный вертеп образовался у тебя на работе на этот раз?

— Да он как образовался, так и того… разобразовался, в общем. Осталась пара вежливых парней в костюмах у ВИП-палаты, но это никого не напрягает.

— Ещё один кандидат на скорую смерть во сне? — прямо спросил Самсон.

Мэддокс вздохнул. Мэддокс потёр лицо. Мэддокс всем собой, каждой чёрточкой своего дружелюбного и приветливого обычно лица дал понять, что ему не нравится ни тема, ни тон её обсуждения.

— Ну, — поторопил Самсон. — Кончай интересничать. Уже самый распоследний нарик в городе в курсе, что Хоук проторчал полночи в реанимации.

— У реанимации, — поправил Мэддокс и съел арахисину. — Потому что оперировал я его сестру. Про Хоука твоего ничего сказать не могу, а вот девочка очень славная и милая. Думаю, она уже скоро выпишется и бодро поскачет на работу на одном костыле. Потому что я молодец и солнышко, а ты меня не ценишь.

— Я тебя очень ценю.

— Поэтому спать не даёшь?

— Поэтому тоже. Скажи-ка мне, господин почти бог, когда у вас в больнице начались все эти загадочные «естественные» смерти?

— Сэм, а, Сэм, — Мэддокс снял ноги с чужих колен, сел и, подавшись ближе к собеседнику, серьёзно спросил: — Может, не надо?

— Надо, — отрезал Самсон. — Я не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю, кто ответственен за эту, с позволения сказать, мистику. И ты мне поможешь.

Мэддокс безнадёжно вздохнул.

***

3.

Ночью на город выпал первый снег, почти растаявший к утру, и теперь под ногами хрустела тоненькая корочка инея.

В маленьком цветочном магазине через дорогу от университета Орсино купил букет нежных жёлтых цветов, которые нравились Бетани. Для тепла поверх фетра их завернули в позавчерашнюю газету, и Орсино всю дорогу прижимал букет к себе, словно хотел защитить уже срезанные цветы от опасностей этого холодного предзимнего мира.

Сегодня Бетани собиралась выписаться из больницы. К счастью, у Орсино удачно выпадало «окно» между парами, и он заранее договорился с Хоуками, что его дождутся.

В холле он избавился от газеты, расправил букет и постарался отогнать необоснованную тревогу.

Ночью, пока Киркволл укутывался в недолговечный шлейф колкого первого снега, Орсино опять снился старый город, изнывающий от предчувствия катастрофы. На сей раз в его сне была война — огонь, бесчисленные дымы в просветах неба между домами, далёкие крики и окружающие его мёртвые тела учеников, которых он не сумел защитить и которым ничем не мог помочь.

У одной из них было лицо Бетани.

Это ничего не должно было значить, разумеется. Сны не оказывали влияния на реальность.

Он мысленно повторял это, поднимаясь по лестнице, и, может быть, даже сумел бы себя убедить, если бы у знакомой ВИП-палаты его не встретило неуместное и вовсе не радостное столпотворение, растерянные «пиджаки», мрачный Гаррет Хоук и яростно стиснувший челюсти Карвер.

***

На стене висел лист ватмана с крупными разноцветными буквами, складывающимися в надпись: «Поправляйтесь скорее, учитель Хоук! Мы вас ждём!». Цвета букв были слишком яркими и никак не сочетались между собой. Надпись окружали неумело, но старательно срисованные мультяшные животные и неведомые ботанике цветы. Ниже каждый из детей двух групп, которыми занималась Бетани, написал своё имя.

Полупустая сумка валялась под ватманом. Карвер помогал сестре собираться, когда девушка вдруг почувствовала слабость и захотела присесть, а затем и прилечь. Теперь она с умиротворённым видом спала, лёжа на койке поверх одеяла прямо в уличной одежде и светя написанными на гипсе пожеланиями от медсестёр и посетителей, а три разных врача (включая давешнего молодого хирурга) стояли над ней и, используя большое количество научных терминов, пытались объяснить братьям Хоукам, что понятия не имеют, что с Бетани не так, и когда она придёт в себя.

Над сценой царил ритмичный писк какой-то медицинской аппаратуры, мониторящей то ли пульс, то ли сердечные сокращения.

Болело в груди. Орсино равнодушно подумал, что для инфаркта недостаточно стар, и слепо попятился прочь из палаты, продолжая держать перед собой дурацкий жёлтый букет, словно щит или посох, способный от чего-то защитить.

Он не замечал, куда идёт, пока кто-то не остановил его, взяв за плечо, и не потряс хорошенько.

— …в порядке? — пробился сквозь вату смутно знакомый голос. — Ужасно выглядите! Вы меня слышите?

Он заставил себя сфокусировать взгляд на встревоженном лице прямо перед собой и узнал ту измученную эльфийку, с которой пил кофе в ночь, когда Бетани сбила машина. Арианни — так, кажется, она представилась.

 _«Однажды он просто засыпает и не желает просыпаться. И никто не знает, почему»_ , — вспомнил Орсино.

Это стало последней каплей. Он понял, что задыхается, и рванул ворот свитера, едва не порвав. Рыдания традиционно считались недостойным мужчины поведением, но были всё-таки предпочтительнее удушья, так что Орсино позволил себе заплакать.

Кажется, последняя истерика у него была ещё в юности. Что ж, можно сказать, он отлично держался.

Арианни подхватила его под локоть, быстро огляделась и осторожно повела куда-то. Он послушно пошёл за ней и сел туда, куда она его посадила. С благодарностью принял упаковку бумажных платков и стакан воды и постарался успокоиться.

Арианни привела его в чужую палату с тремя койками. Все пациенты, несмотря на почти обеденный час, крепко спали и ничуть не беспокоились из-за присутствия посторонних.

— Спасибо вам, — сказал Орсино через некоторое время. Голос звучал сдавленно, но в целом вполне пристойно. — И извините за эту сцену.

— Ничего страшного, — отозвалась Арианни, продолжая смотреть с тревогой. — Как вы?

— Моя ученица должна была выписаться сегодня. Выписаться, вернуться домой и через месяц пойти на работу. Теперь она в коме, и никто не знает, надолго ли. А я? Я в порядке.

Арианни кивнула, подошла к одному из спящих пациентов и просто сказала:

— Это мой сын.

 

Он выглядел совсем как человек, только линия переносицы слабо намекала на смешанное происхождение. Коротко стриженный бледный парень с острыми скулами и трагически сведёнными бровями. Лицо было длинное, но с правильными чертами, пожалуй, даже красивое. Наверное, до того, как оказаться на больничной койке, он пользовался успехом у сверстниц.

Впрочем, Арианни говорила, что он здесь уже пять лет. На вид ему едва ли больше двадцати, а вкусы девочек-подростков — слишком сложная для понимания материя.

Орсино представил себе Бетани, так же крепко спящую, пока годы шелестящим сонмом оторванных календарных листков пролетают мимо. Кто-то из людей её брата, вероятно, платил бы за её квартиру и кормил кота — поначалу. Потом вещи увезли бы в семейный особняк, а животное пристроили бы в добрые руки. Может, один из «пиджаков» взял бы его к себе — в качестве задания или просто из бескорыстной любви к кошкам.

Карвер приезжал бы в больницу в каждую увольнительную, а потом шёл бы скандалить с братом, чтобы в безобразной ссоре с мордобоем и последующей мрачной попойкой утихомирить чувство вины. Гаррет, надо думать, назначил бы себе график посещений и строго бы его придерживался, заодно став спонсором больницы и нанимая для консультаций самых именитых врачей, чтобы они разъясняли свою беспомощность всё более сложными терминами и теориями.

А сам Орсино навещал бы бывшую ученицу сначала раз в неделю, потом, постепенно, количество визитов снизилось бы до одного в месяц, потом — одного в шесть недель… в конце концов, он приезжал бы дважды в год — на день рождения Бетани и перед Проводами зимы. Держал бы бледную бесчувственную кисть и. возможно, рассказывал бы никому не интересные новости родной кафедры.

И был бы совершенно, окончательно одинок.

Орсино перевёл взгляд на свою правую руку и с удивлением обнаружил, что всё это время продолжал держать в ней бесполезный букет.

На тумбочки у койки сына Арианни стояла блестящая чисто вымытыми боками ваза. Решение пришло само собой.

— Могу я?.. — он указал на вазу.

— Конечно, — легко согласилась Арианни. — Давайте наберу воды.

Она подставила вазу под кран над маленькой металлической раковиной в углу палаты:

— Я иногда приношу сюда цветы. С ними как-то уютнее.

Орсино принял у неё вазу, вернул на тумбочку и аккуратно опустил цветы в воду, словно от тщательности его действий зависело нечто важное.

— Принести вам что-нибудь? — спросила Арианни участливо. — Кофе, может быть?

— Нет, спасибо, — что ему действительно нужно было, так это остаться одному, хотя бы ненадолго. — Спасибо за всё. Я пойду.

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=8592a0ffc2aba15ed921b6158b595118)

В часовне, к счастью, было пусто, только множество свечей трепетало огоньками.

Орсино прошёл в центр маленького зала, сел на одну из скамей.

Фреска на стене изображала трон Создателя в окружении сонма праведных душ. Перед ней стояла статуя Пророчицы, милостиво простирая руки и глядя в никуда слепыми глазами.

К сожалению, Орсино не верил ни в каких божеств и тем более сомневался, что в его ситуации стоит ждать помощи от якобы сотворившего и бросившего мир бога и давным-давно убитой женщины.

На самом деле, он, кажется, впервые по-настоящему _хотел_ прибегнуть к помощи высших сил — если бы только они существовали.

— Любому, — сказал он тихо, — кто услышит. Если там кто-то есть — дух, бог, кто-то… Спасите Бетани Хоук. Она хороший человек и не должна умереть так рано.

С языка рвались ещё какие-то глупости — про то, что она любит детей, про то, что она слишком молода, — но Орсино удержал себя. Стоило подумать, сколько пылких молитв слышали эти стены, и сколько из них позже превратились в горькие рыдания, чтобы понять, насколько нелепа сама мысль взывать к кому-либо о спасении.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Орсино и вышел из часовни.

***

4.

_Выгоревшие красные занавески трепетали вокруг выкрашенной в нежно-кремовый цвет двери. В их движении было что-то тревожащее, даже отталкивающее — как вид птицы с подбитым крылом, вновь и вновь безуспешно пытающейся взлететь._

_Орсино отвернулся от неприятного зрелища. За стеклянными воротами открывалась неваррская ярмарка. Он пошёл сквозь шумную, яркую, бестолковую толчею, давя смутное чувство собственной неуместности._

_Кремовая дверь выросла между глотателем огня и лотком предсказателя, и трудно было оторвать от неё взгляд, пока гомонящая толпа влекла его мимо — к обжорным и кожевенным рядам, к товарам народных промыслов и бочкам, из которых разливали пиво и мёд._

_— Ты можешь бегать очень долго, — прошелестел ветер у самого уха. — Но в конце концов тебе всё равно придётся открыть её. Что там, что за ней? Ты и сам знаешь, что там._

_Орсино остановился. Его тут же толкнули, кто-то наступил на ногу._

_Люди вокруг спешили по своим делам, глазели на ярмарочные чудеса и разевали рты, только звук пропал, словно кто-то нажал кнопку на пульте. Между матерчатых стен двух палаток начиналась узкая скрипучая лестница, располагавшаяся когда-то в доме, где Орсино провёл свои детские годы. Он медленно поднялся на второй этаж. Здесь было тихо, пахло пылью и мёртвыми цветами. Свет косо падал на рассохшиеся доски пола._

_Приоткрытая дверь еле заметно покачивалась, словно от сквозняка. Тёмная ручка резко выделялась на кремовой поверхности._

_— О, что же за ней? — насмешливо шепнул ветер._

_Орсино знал эту дверь. Он потянул за ручку и оказался в пыльной, заставленной мебелью тёмной комнате. Хрупкая седая женщина под грудой одеял открыла глаза и посмотрела на него устало и безразлично._

_— Нет, — сказал Орсино. — Что-то тут не так._

_Его мать умерла много лет назад, и перед тем они успели помириться. Она никогда ему не снилась – до этого момента._

_— Нет? — голос, казалось, звучал отовсюду одновременно и больше напоминал сочетание синтезированных на компьютере звуков природы, чем реальные слова, исторгнутые реальными голосовыми связками. — Тогда, может быть, так будет точнее?_

_Он не успел заметить, в какую долю секунды женщина на кровати превратилась в Бетани Хоук, какой он обычно видел её в больнице — немного растрёпанную, без макияжа. Вот только Бетани никогда не смотрела на него с такой кокетливой улыбкой и не протягивала руку, чтобы ему удобно было прилечь рядом._

_Орсино отшатнулся. Вполне вероятно, что его перекосило — мысль о плотском влечении между ним и Бетани отдавала чем-то мерзким и противоестественным — потому что в следующий момент не стало ни кровати, ни женщины, ни комнаты._

_— Тоже нет? — уточнил голос из звона вереска и завывания ветра. — А ведь это было самым вероятным._

_Ровная, как стол, степь простиралась во все концы до горизонта. Небо затянуло маревно-багровой пеленой, сквозь которую неведомым образом пробивался мёртвый свет._

_— Я сплю, — сказал Орсино._

_Он вспомнил, как уехал из больницы, с трудом провёл оставшиеся пары и стребовал в деканате двухдневный отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам. Как купил четыре бутылки по пути домой…_

_— Я напился, как не напивался со студенческих времён. И теперь у меня галлюцинации, вызванные острым алкогольным отравлением._

_— Фу! — сказал голос пренебрежительно. — Как же банально. Ты можешь лучше, профессор._

_— Да, — медленно согласился Орсино. — Я не верю, что этот бред сконструировало моё собственное подсознание. Образ матери? Скрытое влечение к Бетани? Это несерьёзно._

_— Как сурово! — трава зазвенела под ветром праздничными колокольчиками. — Мне нравится._

_— Тогда покажись, — в голове вертелась бесформенная смесь из обрывков всех слышанных и прочитанных когда-либо сказок и мифов. Он добавил требовательным бескомпромиссным тоном, отлично работавшим со студентами. — Покажись сейчас же!_

_Небо безмолвно содрогнулось._

_— Очень хорошо, — раздалось над ухом; на сей раз голос был вполне живой, хоть и незнакомый. Орсино резко обернулся, но увидел только степь._

_— Думаешь, ты первый здесь, кто обладает волей, чтобы приказывать? — насмешливо спросили за спиной. Там, разумеется, никого не было. — Уверяю — не первый и даже не величайший. Может, ты и заставил меня явиться, но дать себя увидеть? О нет, не думаю. И не вертись, это глупо выглядит._

_— Что тебе нужно?_

_— Мне? Абсолютно ничего. Это тебе кое-что было нужно. Ты очень убедительно просил за свою подругу, помнится, даже плакал…_

_Орсино понял, что слишком сильно сжимает челюсти._

_— В этом твоя проблема, — поучающе сообщил голос. — Слишком много контроля над чувствами, слишком много размышлений о приличиях. Когда ты собираешься жить, в таком случае?_

_— Благодарю, но не нуждаюсь в наставлениях от существа, природу которого ещё предстоит выяснить, — отрезал Орсино. — Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты берёшь на себя ответственность за то, что случилось с Бетани?_

_— Ну вот, опять! Любой на твоём месте уже кричал бы: «Что ты с ней сделал, ублюдок?!», а ты разводишь какие-то орлейские любезности._

_— Вернёмся к Бетани, — непреклонно одёрнул Орсино._

_— А что с Бетани? С ней-то всё отлично. Она мирно спит и видит сон. Долгий, приятный, светлый сон, в котором у неё есть друг, не годящийся ей в отцы, и нет конфликтов с братьями. Как раз сейчас она подумывает завести первого ребёнка._

_— Ты утверждаешь, что погрузил её в кому?_

_— Если тебе угодно говорить именно в таких терминах, то да. Бетани хорошая девочка и заслуживает лучшего. Ей снятся все её мечты, воплощённые в реальность._

_— Пока она спит, уж точно не сможет их воплотить!_

_— Во сне это куда проще, уверяю. Особенно — в моём сне и с моей помощью._

_— Только это не более чем иллюзии._

_— Для неё всё вполне реально._

_— Лишь пока она не проснётся._

_— А кто сказал, что она проснётся?_

_Вот оно._

_— Это могло бы стать отличным доказательством, что ты и впрямь обладаешь заявленным могуществом._

_Существо за спиной весело захохотало. Вопреки абсурдности ситуации, смех был приятным. Орсино передёрнул плечами._

_— Ты правда решил, что угодил в сказку? Что сможешь обхитрить меня как сказочного злодея? Это так мило. Знаешь, профессор, а ты мне всё сильнее нравишься._

_— Тогда дай Бетани проснуться, — попытался поймать его на слове Орсино._

_— Я могу разбудить её. И я же могу погрузить её обратно в сон через час. Такое подтверждение могущества тебя устроит?_

_Орсино молчал._

_— Я заговорил с тобой не для того, чтобы играть в шарады, — вкрадчиво сказали за спиной. — Ты просил о помощи так искренне… и принёс мне подношение. Грех было не ответить. Ты хочешь, чтобы я отпустил Бетани из мира, где она счастлива, в мир, о приоритетной реальности которого мы не станем сейчас спорить. Что же ты можешь предложить мне взамен?_

_— Себя, — без особой надежды отозвался Орсино._

_— Да, ты старше, у тебя больше жизненного опыта, это интересно… —картинно задумался загадочный собеседник. — Это имеет смысл. А сам ты, значит, не боишься запутаться в паутине снов и оказаться в полной моей власти?_

_— У меня нет семьи, и, как ты заметил, я старше. Терять мне, по большому счёту, нечего._

_— Жертвенность! Нет, не пойдёт. Терпеть не могу жертвенность._

_— Тогда что я могу предложить тебе?_

_— Давай поступим так, — голос повеселел, и Орсино понял, что они подходят к заранее спланированному повороту разговора, после которого у него, скорее всего, не останется выхода, кроме предусмотренного собеседником. — Я стану разговаривать с тобой… и если ты сумеешь убедить меня в том, что твой любимый реальный мир хоть в чём-то превосходит мой, я отпущу Бетани Хоук. А если не сумеешь — что ж, тогда мне достанетесь вы оба. Идёт?_

_— О каком сроке идёт речь? — уточнил Орсино. Потратить на развлечения заскучавшей сверхъестественной сущности остаток жизни ему не улыбалось._

_— Месяц, например._

_— Договорились._

_Маревное багровое небо вновь содрогнулось, и степь пропала, словно стёртая ластиком_.

***

Он проснулся с огромным, всеобъемлющим желанием умереть. Голова раскалывалась, словно изнутри в слабые места черепа лупила бригада трудолюбивых гномов, во рту стоял мерзкий привкус. При попытке оторвать висок от поверхности дивана боль усилилась, а к горлу подкатила тошнота.

Он действительно не напивался так, дай Создатель памяти, лет десять, а то и больше. Честно говоря, Орсино и в студенческие-то годы не был поклонником крепких напитков и похмельных страданий, стабильно за ними следовавших для любого обладателя эльфийской генетики.

К сожалению, алкоголь не помог ему ничего забыть, как помогал когда-то. Орсино отлично помнил и вчерашнюю неслучившуюся выписку Бетани, и собственный позорный срыв на глазах посторонней женщины. И бредовый, объяснимый только собственным отчаянным желанием хоть как-то повлиять на события, сон.

Единственным преимуществом похмелья было то, что примитивные физические страдания на некоторое время затмевали любые моральные и душевные проблемы. Дотащиться до кухни и выпить обезболивающее почтенный профессор смог только к полудню. Последняя из вчерашних бутылок нетронутой полетела в мусорное ведро.

Орсино упал в кресло для чтения, крепко держа стакан чистой холодной воды, закрыл глаза и позволил окружающей реальности кружиться вокруг сколько ей угодно.

Повеяло далёким звенящим ветром.

 _«Ты просил о помощи… и принёс мне подношение…»_ — донеслось из сердца растаявшего сна.

Сверкающая стеклянная ваза, жёлтые цветы…

Орсино открыл глаза.

Стакан разбился об пол с жалобным, обиженным звоном, вода растеклась по старому паркету.

***

5.

На звонок долго не реагировали, и Самсон начал уже стучать в тонкую дверь носком ботинка. Ещё немного, и пришлось бы орать: «А ну открывайте, сволочи!»

Наконец дверь открыл Финн, посмотрел на Самсона как смотрел всегда — то есть как на непоправимо портящий ландшафт грузовик для вывоза мусора — и пошёл мыть руки. Его ОКР не признавал соприкосновений с дверными ручками, особенно если к двери как-то оказывался причастен Самсон. Финн не скрывал, что считает Самсона существом грубым, надоедливым и попросту неуместным в жизни приличного человека. Кажется, он до сих пор задавался вопросом, почему этот мужик служит в полиции, а не сидит за решёткой.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Флора! — крикнул ему вслед Самсон.

Финн не замедлил шага, но, проходя мимо дверей в гостиную, громко сказал:

— Пришёл твой друг-алкоголик. Проверь его на блох и не забудь всё потом хорошенько продезинфицировать.

В ответ раздалось что-то среднее между мученическим стоном и рёвом раненого оленя.

Самсон с интересом заглянул в гостиную.

Мэддокс лежал на диване перед выключенным телевизором с пакетом льда на лбу. Руки он сложил на груди, как покойник.

— А ведь ещё недавно ты был волшебником, почти богом! — посочувствовал Самсон.

— Оставь меня умирать, — жалобно попросил недавний волшебник. — Главврач час выковыривал мне мозги тупой ложкой через нос. Потом пришлось драпать через подземную парковку, чтобы журналисты не склевали плоть с костей. Будь милосерден, не глумись над останками.

— Когда ты последний раз видел милосердного копа? — изумился Самсон, подходя и снимая со лба Мэддокса пакет со льдом. — Разве что того, который не стал выписывать твоей девяностолетней бабке штраф за парковку.

— У меня сейчас отвалится голова, — вид у хирурга и впрямь был несчастный. — Ты будешь меня так же любить без головы?

— Так ничего же не изменится, по сути, — паскудно ухмыльнулся Самсон. — Ты мне лучше вот что скажи: такие спящие принцессы — тоже часть сказки про призрака? — И он красивым киношным жестом швырнул на заваленный снеками столик тощую стопку из трёх газет и журналов, аккуратно раскрытых на страницах, посвящённых загадочному впадению в кому молодой учительницы. Поскольку учительница приходилась родной сестрой очень известной в округе персоне, все уделили ей хотя бы краткую заметку, но только две самые жёлтые газетёнки прямо упомянули причину подобного интереса.

Мэддокс предпринял попытку закопаться между диванных подушек, но безуспешно. Смирившись, он закрыл глаза и скучным голосом сказал:

— Друг мой грубый уголовный коп, знаешь ли ты, как мало в действительности известно нам о тонкостях работы мозга?

— Я знаю, как звучит паршивая отмазка. Давай-ка по существу. Чистосердечное признание облегчит твою душу.

— Ненавижу, когда у тебя такой взгляд. Как будто ты собака, которая взяла след и бежит по нему, растеряв остатки соображения. Возможно — прямо в капкан.

— Очень поэтично. А теперь к делу.

— Самсон, — Мэддокс поджал ноги и сел поудобнее. Лицо у него сделалось серьёзное и даже печальное. — Вот скажи, ты вообще-то сознаёшь, чем с высокой вероятностью может обернуться твоя профдеформация в данном случае? Вот помру я во сне, так ты же сопьёшься, справедливо себя упрекая в чёрствости и твердолобости. И упрямстве. И том, что не ценил такого замечательного меня.

— А тебя-то самого всё устраивает? Ты веришь, что есть какой-то… какая-то, как ты выражаешься, сила, которая решает, кому из твоих пациентов выписываться, а кому отправляться в кому или в морг — и тебя это не беспокоит? Тебе нормально?

— Ну всё ясно, — Мэддокс вздохнул, с отвращением взял лежавший сверху журнал, глянул на статью, скривился. — Не можешь жить рядом с непознанным… Ладно. Спящих, как ты выразился, принцесс у нас не так много. Таких, о которых никто и впрямь не знает, почему да отчего — четверо. Теперь пятеро. Двое из них — дети.

— Сам знаешь, что я сейчас скажу.

— Тебе нужны их карты.

— Фотокопий хватит.

— Если кто-то узнает, что я достал их для тебя…

— Да-да, конечно, тебя уволят, меня уволят, ты повесишься, я сопьюсь…

— Вот уж нет! Вешаться — фу, глупости какие. Если меня выгонят из-за твоих эскапад, ты, как честный человек, должен будешь на мне жениться.

— Отлично. Ты выйдешь замуж, я сопьюсь…

— Ты ужасный человек, Самсон. Ужасный. Будут тебе карты.

***

Орсино полагал, что волнение помешает заснуть, и был готов долго ворочаться, прокручивать в голове планы будущего разговора… даже положил на тумбочку снотворное, хотя обычно избегал регулировать ритм сна-бодрствования с помощью медикаментов. Но то ли он недооценил собственную усталость, то ли переоценил тревогу, то ли его грядущий собеседник и впрямь обладал заявленной силой, но заснул Орсино мгновенно. Закрыл глаза в своей постели, открыл — в знакомой степи под багровым небом.

Было тихо, только еле слышно звенел ветер вдали.

В прошлый раз голос говорил о воле, так что Орсино постарался не думать о том, что глупо выглядит, обращаясь к пустоте, и максимально уверенно позвал:

— Фейнриэль!

_…Арианни совсем не удивилась интересу Орсино — может, списала на мнимую схожесть их случаев, а, может, ей просто нужен был слушатель. Она позволила отвести себя в больничный буфет, напоить чаем, и там долго рассказывала о своём единственном сыне Фейнриэле. О том, как в подростковом возрасте он начал страдать нарколепсией: мог упасть и уснуть где угодно, хоть посреди разговора, хоть посреди дороги; как тяжело он переживал разрыв и развод родителей… тогда же он начал убеждать мать, что видит сны других людей, и рассказывать о соседях такое, что она предпочла бы не знать, даже будь это правдой. Арианни долго терпела, ограничиваясь словесными упрёками и запретами, она ведь чувствовала вину за то, что мальчик остался без отца. Но Фейнриэль упорствовал и однажды пересказал ей её собственный сон. Это стало последней каплей: не понимая, что происходит, Арианни попыталась обратиться за помощью к специалистам._

_Утром того дня, на который была назначена первая встреча с психиатром, Фейнриэль не проснулся…_

— Я должен быть впечатлён? — мягко сказали за спиной. — Я впечатлён, правда. Но, кажется, это ещё один момент, в котором сказки лгут: знание имени не даёт никакой власти над его обладателем. Зато теперь ты знаешь, как ко мне обратиться. Не такой уж разочаровывающий результат слишком длинного сентиментального монолога стареющей женщины.

Ветер усилился.

— Ничего, мы с этой женщиной примерно одного возраста, так что всё в порядке, — Орсино твёрдо решил не поддаваться на провокации хотя бы в этот раз. — Не мог бы ты принять какой-нибудь зримый образ? Мне неудобно разговаривать, стоя спиной к собеседнику. Это, в конце концов, невежливо.

— Раз уж мои первые опыты не пришлись тебе по вкусу… Обернись.

Он искренне думал, что готов к любому выверту юношеской фантазии. Фейнриэль мог прикинуться мифическим персонажем, обнажённой женщиной или, по крайней мере, гигантским пауком — гигантские пауки всегда актуальны. К чему он не был готов, так это к тому, что обычно видел лишь в зеркале. Лет пять-семь назад.

— Ты мне льстишь, — произнёс он механически. Смотреть на собственную копию, чья поза и микромимика нисколько не зависели от него самого, было физически неприятно.

— Это ты к себе слишком строг, — парировал Фейнриэль. Губами Орсино, голосом Орсино — в записи он звучал именно так. — Даже во сне воображаешь себя старше, чем есть. Печально.

Орсино непроизвольно поморщился и со всей возможной учтивостью попросил:

— Пожалуйста, не используй этот облик.

— Странно, — кажется, искренне удивился Фейнриэль. — Обычно все от себя без ума… Может быть, это примета возраста? Что ж…

И он стал… кем-то. Орсино понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: этим кем-то был сам Фейнриэль. Только в больнице он видел подростка, бледного и исхудавшего, с заострившимися чертами лица и коротко остриженными для удобства ухода волосами, а сейчас смотрел на высокого и стройного молодого человека с золотистой кожей и осанкой хозяина жизни. Глаза у него были желтоватые и немного птичьи, а светлые волосы – длиннее и роскошнее, чем у любой женщины, которую Орсино доводилось встречать в реальности.

Было вполне очевидно, что Фейнриэль стремился поразить его. Тем досаднее был тот факт, что ему это вполне удалось. Орсино мимолётно задумался, были ли корректировки во внешности специально рассчитаны на то, чтобы казаться наиболее привлекательными именно скромному университетскому профессору, или же так получилось случайно?

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=3aa5da6a450dd712cf1c1ba38cf32e12)

— К вопросу о возрасте, — сказал Орсино с выработанным годами общения с эпатажными студентами спокойствием, — Себе ты также льстишь.

— Может быть, немного, — Фейнриэль улыбнулся, обнаружив очаровательные ямочки на щеках. Эта деталь вызвала у Орсино ещё один прилив мрачных подозрений: он был с юных лет неравнодушен к этому анатомическому нюансу. — Одно из преимуществ мира снов: не нужно довольствоваться тем, что может дать тебе бренная материя. Кроме того, этот облик — довольно точная прогностическая модель. Именно так я бы выглядел лет в двадцать пять при идеальном питании, медицинском обслуживании, физических нагрузках и так далее. Очень много условий, для соблюдения которых приходится работать годами. Здесь же, — он вновь улыбнулся, — нужно лишь пожелать достаточно сильно.

«Очень много условий, для соблюдения которых твоя мать работает, не разгибаясь и не видя белого света», — без тени уважения подумал Орсино, но удержал своё мнение при себе.

— Как любопытно, — произнёс Фейнриэль, чуть склоняя голову набок. — Ты злишься на меня, но я тебе нравлюсь. Пойдём, — он протянул руку непринуждённым жестом ребёнка, приглашающего взяться за руки, чтобы вместе бежать куда-то. — Я покажу тебе моё маленькое царство.

***

Девочка с тонкими светлыми косичками сидела у берега полночно-чёрного моря. Звёздная пена с ласковым шуршанием накатывалась на песок у босых ног, на розовом подоле дремала пёстрая кошка. Девочка задумчиво пересыпала разноцветный песок. За её спиной возникали и исчезали миражи городов и оазисов, оживлённых дорожных развязок и тропических островов.

— Это чистое, ничем не замутнённое творчество, — говорил Фейнриэль. — Возможность создать собственный уголок мира, такой, каким хочешь его видеть — идеальный. И остаться в нём.

— Создать мираж и сидеть на песке в одиночестве, любуясь им? — Орсино перевёл взгляд на искрящееся чёрное море. Глубоко под толщей воды серебром сияла затонувшая луна.

— Не обязательно. Это вопрос личного вкуса. Идём, — и, взяв спутника за руку, Фейнриэль повлёк его дальше, к ухоженному особняку из серого камня, к чистеньким коридорам и пышной гостиной, где расположилось счастливое семейство: чинная, похожая на дорогую фотомодель мать пила чай из тонкой фарфоровой чашечки, седой бородатый отец и сын, выглядящий как детское издание своей матери, запускали на полу огромную игрушечную железную дорогу. Над всей сценой витала аура идиллии из детской книжки или рекламы.

— Как видишь, здесь об одиночестве речи не идёт, — сказал Фейнриэль довольным тоном постановщика этой рекламы. — Поскольку ты пока относишься ко всему вокруг с излишним недоверием, они нас не видят и не слышат. Можешь чувствовать себя совершенно свободно. Чаю?

— Это же мальчик, да? — не вслушиваясь, переспросил Орсино. Он с болезненным вниманием наблюдал за счастливой семьёй, и с каждым мигом ему чудилось в ней что-то всё более фальшивое: словно плоское двухмерное изображение неуклюже пыталось выдать себя за объект, который изображало. — Он единственный настоящий. Родители — куклы, созданные для его удобства. Ты не можешь не понимать, что такой суррогат никогда не заменит оригинал. Ему не хватит сложности, полноты…

— В данном случае это не так уж важно. Коннор — сирота, — голос Фейнриэля звучал спокойно и даже добродушно, но Орсино знал, что задел его, и тот теперь уходит от темы. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе мои собственные лабиринты. Может быть, они удостоятся более высокой оценки?

То, что он называл лабиринтами, и впрямь выглядело великолепно. Маленькие миры, перетекавшие друг в друга с абсурдной лёгкостью оптической иллюзии, были устроены с отличным вкусом и чувством гармонии. Можно было только поражаться тщательности проработки деталей в каждом доме, парке и городе, в каждом диком лесу и пёстром коралловом рифе. И Орсино был поражён — пока не принудил себя смотреть внимательнее, сквозь детальность и тщательность постановки.

Лабиринты были великолепны — как только может быть великолепен коллаж, собранный и усовершенствованный тем, кто никогда не видел исходных изображений целиком, лишь фрагменты. Интеллекта, логики и даже чувства прекрасного всё же не хватало, чтобы вообразить Мировой океан, имея в качестве образца единственную каплю воды.

— Ты когда-нибудь плавал в море? — спросил Орсино, когда путь в очередной раз завёл их на пляж — на этот раз закатный, галечный.

— Много раз — в чужих воспоминаниях, — ответил Фейриэль беззаботно.

— Чужие воспоминания не могут заменить собственных. Особенности органов чувств, возраст, опыт, настроение — всё влияет на восприятие. Два разных человека по-разному воспримут и опишут один и тот же закат.

— Я могу присвоить ощущения обоих, — мягко произнёс Фейнриэль. Хотя они остановились, он не выпускал руку Орсино. — Или многих. И они станут моими.

— Но ты не будешь иметь ничего своего, — тихо отозвался Орсино.

— Ты устал, — Фейнриэль отпустил его. — Можешь проснуться.

Орсино открыл глаза, ещё формулируя возражение.

***

После двухдневной хмари выглянуло солнце. За окнами лежал ночной снег, а на карнизе сидел и с любопытством заглядывал в окно соседский кот.

Орсино задёрнул занавеску. Проходя мимо зеркала, остановился и присмотрелся к собственному отражению. В чём-то Фейнриэль был прав: Орсино имел склонность забывать, что ему скорее чуть-чуть за сорок, чем под пятьдесят, да и стареют эльфы медленнее.

Отлично, самое время задуматься, не преждевременно ли было ставить жирный крест на своей личной жизни.

Он усмехнулся сам себе и побрёл готовить завтрак.

Правда заключалась в том, что его круг общения состоял почти исключительно из студентов (которые раз и навсегда были под запретом) и коллег, которые, в основном, были либо в полтора раза старше, либо неприятны, либо отличные люди, но ничуть не отвечающие конкретным вкусам конкретного эльфа. А на поиск счастья где-то вне пределов накатанной колеи у Орсино обычно не оставалось ни сил, ни времени, ни, если уж быть до конца откровенным, желания.

Последние заслуживающие упоминания серьёзные отношения закончились пять лет назад и оставили его на руинах собственной жизни совершенно сдавшимся, а несерьёзных он старался не заводить. Можно сказать, что в одиночестве нашлись свои плюсы, свой классический, даже интеллигентный уют.

Хотя на самом деле Орсино никогда не хотел жить один.

— Может быть, мне кота завести? — произнёс он вслух. — Золотистого.

Увы, если бы взрослый, здоровый, вполне реальный Фейнриэль явился в его аудиторию и принялся смотреть в глаза и хватать за руки между лекциями, Орсино бестрепетно отчитал бы его и пригрозил отчислением за непристойное поведение, на чём гипотетический роман бы и закончился. Завести кота было, в таком случае, неплохим компромиссом.

***

6.

Орсино привык жить в мире чёткого распорядка, завязанного на календарь и учебное расписание. В этих рамках он отнюдь не чувствовал себя скованно, несвободно — напротив, подобно многим опытным преподавателям, почти не замечал течения времени, измеряя его единицами учебного плана: парами, модулями, принятыми зачётами и экзаменами.

Теперь же он буквально видел, как время убегает, утекает сквозь пальцы. Целую неделю профессор провёл, рассеянно занимаясь обычными делами и ожидая времени отхода ко сну. Семь ночей странствовал по оживлённым Фейнриэлем фантазиям, снова и снова пытаясь убедить его, что даже самые яркие фантазии, основанные на играх подсознания, не заменят собственных впечатлений. И не похоже, чтобы он достиг хоть какого-то успеха.

Ситуацию не улучшало то, что неуместная симпатия Орсино явно была взаимной. Фейнриэль не считал нужным скрывать свой интерес, и счастье, что его проявления были достаточно деликатны. Он не позволял себе большего, чем азартные взгляды и лишь чуть более долгие, чем нужно, прикосновения, но весь его вид, не говоря уж о самодовольной улыбке, ясно сигнализировали: «моё» и «попался».

Это было... главным образом, тревожаще. Фейнриэль не сомневался то ли в своей неотразимости, то ли в своём всевластии; в любом случае, Орсино не слишком нравилась роль добычи, которой вежливо предоставляют иллюзию свободы, прежде чем прыгнуть на неё и сожрать. Такие вещи не соблазнили бы его и в далёкой юности.

Тем более неожиданно пришло понимание, что Фейнриэль бы — соблазнил. Возможно, что и в юности тоже.

 

— Я бы хотел увидеть Бетани, — сказал Орсино на восьмую ночь.

— Хорошо, увидеть ты можешь, — покладисто согласился Фейнриэль, выделив «увидеть» и повёл его поросшим высокой травой обрывом в уютный деревенский домик среди снежного поля, где Бетани и Карвер Хоук защищали снежную крепость от Гаррета в смешной полосатой шапке и оседлавшей его плечи кареглазой девочки лет четырёх. Все смеялись, девочка бросала слепленные Гарретом снежки, сопровождая каждое попадание торжествующим визгом.

Орсино полюбовался некоторое время раскрасневшейся Бетани в съехавших на шею меховых наушниках. Карвер лепил и подавал ей снежки, а она отстреливалась сквозь бойницу, вопя: «Не возьмёте!», и время от времени показывала штурмующим язык.

На веранду вышла ухоженная пожилая женщина в белой шали и позвала детей обедать.

— Ещё полчасика, бабуль! — поставила в известность девочка.

— Да, мы должны сперва победить! — басом поддержал Гаррет.

Женщина, улыбаясь, покачала головой и ушла в дом. Бетани воспользовалась моментом и залепила снежком прямо в грудь старшему брату.

— Как видишь, она вполне счастлива и не одинока, — ласковым тоном сказал Фейнриэль. Он стоял на снегу, не проваливаясь и не чувствуя холода. — Проводит дни в окружении тех, кого любит. Мать больше не сокрушается о том, что Бетани одинока и возится с чужими детьми, вместо того, чтобы рожать своих, братья не ссорятся между собой, причём старший не пытается контролировать каждый её шаг, а младший не требует, чтобы она выступала его группой поддержки в конфликте с семьёй. У неё чудесная дочка, а когда случается затосковать об учениках, она тут же может увидеться с ними. И у них также всё отлично, они ни в чём её не упрекают и всем довольны.

— В то время как настоящие ученики ждут её возвращения, а настоящая семья сходит с ума от беспокойства, — добавил Орсино.

— Что мне за дело до переживаний чужаков? — равнодушно пожал плечами Фейнриэль. — Меня волнует только благо Бетани. Она заслуживает лучшего, чем могут ей дать настоящие близкие, и она это лучшее уже получила.

— Если ты объяснишь Бетани, что происходит на самом деле… Что она спит и видит сон, в то время как вокруг её тела в больнице несут вахту те, кто её любит… Если ты расскажешь ей правду и предложишь выбрать: остаться здесь, где всё так идеально, или вернуться туда, где братья ссорятся и чего-то постоянно от неё хотят, где мать недовольна её образом жизни, а дочери никогда и не существовало — она выберет вернуться, — Орсино зябко переступил по снегу, глядя как хохочущая Бетани берёт на руки дочь и переворачивает вниз головой к взаимному восторгу. — И даже раздумывать не будет.

Фейнриэль нахмурился, но что скрывается за этим выражением недовольства, сомнение или раздражение, было не понять.

— Посмотри на неё — она счастлива! — Он повысил голос, и взмах руки, указующий на дружно удаляющееся в дом семейство, был не столь плавен и выверен, как обычно.

— Ты можешь внушить спящему разуму чувство?

— Ощущения — да, — словно не понимая резкой смены темы, Фейнриэль нахмурился сильнее. — Зрительные, обонятельные, тактильные… Чувства генерируются сами как закономерный ответ.

— Тогда она не согласится на это счастье. Оно ненастоящее.

— Она не чувствует разницы!

Теперь он и впрямь казался рассерженным, но под этой маской Орсино угадывал растерянность, даже разочарование. Повинуясь импульсу, он сам потянулся и взял Фейнриэля за руку. Пальцы у того были тёплыми, словно иллюзорная зима вокруг не имела над ним власти.

— Потому что не знает о ней. Если вживить крысе электрод, стимулирующий зону удовольствия в коре головного мозга, и дать возможность включать его, она перестанет есть и пить и умрёт в искусственно вызванном наслаждении. Но мы — не крысы. Не все, по крайней мере. Если ты так уверен в том, что разницы нет — расскажи Бетани правду. Узнай, прав ли я.

Фейнриэль смотрел на него, продолжая хмуриться, и вдруг наклонился и требовательно прижался губами к его губам.

Целовался он не то чтобы неумело, скорее излишне технично, словно изучил большое количество теории и знал множество хитростей и приёмов, но применял их невпопад и некстати. Тот факт, что ему ответили, следовало приписать не мастерству исполнения, а собственной придури Орсино. У него, в конце концов, воля тоже не стальная.

Фейнриэль совсем не умел чувствовать партнёра. Грешно было не попытаться его научить.

Орсино был и впрямь отличным преподавателем. Так, без слов, у него тоже получалось хорошо. Никаких особых трюков, только нежное касание губ и чуть более напористое — языка, без спешки, без агрессии, тихое дыхание в такт, рука в волосах…

Фейнриэль разорвал поцелуй первым. Он выглядел слегка ошеломлённым, слегка — опьянённым.

— Примерно такова разница, — поспешил закрепить успех Орсино.

Фейнриэль сощурил хищные птичьи глаза и вдруг толкнул его в грудь — не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы Орсино потерял равновесие и упал…

…прямо на собственные смятые простыни.

За окном вяло занимался серенький рассвет. Размеренно тикали часы на кухне.

Орсино вздохнул, взглянул на будильник. До подъёма оставалось полчаса, до начала часов посещений в больнице — три. Пары у него сегодня начинались после обеда.

Неохотно выбравшись из тёплой постели, он пошёл на кухню — начинать день с кофе.

***

— Ага, — Самсон почесал переносицу и сделал пометку в блокноте. — Значит, первым у нас идёт некий безымянный бродяга-эльф, и было это в лохматых восьмидесятых годах…

— Угу, я тут ещё не работал, — кивнул Мэддокс.

— Конечно, не работал, ты ходил в детский сад и клянчил у мамки костюм медсестры.

— Врача! Попрошу не путать. К костюму врача давали стетоскоп и два шприца! А к костюму медсестры только один и дурацкую шапочку!

— Ну это само собой… И этот лысый спящий красавец так и валяется у вас с тех пор? Это точно больница, а не богадельня?

— Он без документов, так что государство обязано о нём позаботиться. Вот если он вдруг очнётся или удастся установить его личность, тогда начнётся выяснение, кто и что должен компенсировать.

— Ясно. Дальше мальчишка Геррин, сынок дипломата. За этого платит дядя, само собой. И лежит он у вас уже семь лет и три месяца. Подросток Фейнриэль… без фамилии, а тут приписка… угу, пятнадцати лет при поступлении — надо же так влипнуть прямо в день рожденья! Не повезло парню… ровно пять лет отдыхает на койке, скоро юбилей. И эльфийка Аметин, неполных восьми лет при поступлении три года назад. За неё платит бывшая работодательница её покойной матери. Это всё?

— Не единственные наши коматозники, но единственные, кто свалился вообще без причин. Первый, кстати, самый загадочный, про него так ничего и не выяснили. Лежал-полёживал себе на кладбище в склепе, его нашли сторожа, разгоняя молодёжный шабаш. Этот фигурант по всем параметрам абсолютно здоров, никаких следов травмы или угнетающих веществ, просто отдохнуть прилёг.

— Да вообще мужик подозрительный, — хмыкнул Самсон. — Я бы не стал ему доверять. Кто вообще видел лысых эльфов, а?

— Самсон! – возмутился Мэддокс. – Не будь мудаком! Что за шовинистский бред? Эльф тоже может, я не знаю, отморозить луковицы волос, например! Или иметь генетические дефекты, да мало ли!

— Ой, ну извини, что оскорбил твой нежный слух! Меня больше беспокоит, как я буду раскапывать давным-давно остывший и покрывшийся ледком след этого отмороженного.

— Охота тебе носом рыть. Нет бы сесть и хоть раз подумать. Например, что общего у всех наших спящих.

— Ты, я так понимаю, уже подумал? Давай, не тяни кота за яйца.

— Мальчик разом потерял обоих родителей, девочка не так давно лишилась матери, у подростка были, судя по всему, проблемы с психикой и развод родителей в анамнезе. По-моему, прежде чем уснуть, каждый из них пережил тяжёлый удар судьбы. Безымянный бродяга тоже вряд ли от хорошей жизни ночевал по кладбищам.

— Очень мило, только это всё равно что говорить: «Истинно внемлите! Все, кто пьёт воду, однажды умрёт!» Естественно, у ребят было в жизни какое-то дерьмецо, у кого его нет? Вопрос в том, почему кто-то из страдальцев ложится поспать на годиков десять, а кто-то спокойно едет домой. И, кстати, как в твою сентиментальную теорию вписывается Бетани Хоук?

— Ну давай предложи версию получше!

— Прежде чем строить версии, мне нужно взглянуть на улики, — Самсон щёлкнул Мэддокса по лбу. — Ты же завтра дежуришь? Поздравляю, тебе предстоит устроить небольшую экскурсию лучшему другу.

***

_Осень пришла в мой сад — миры расцветают ярче обычного, психозы и фантазии плодоносят как никогда прежде, но над всем этим великолепием веет холодом и скорым увяданием._

_Без прежнего запала брожу я меж кошмаров и дрём, без охоты и без прилежания собираю плоды, чаще прежнего обрываю цветы зарождающихся сновидений. Осталось лишь начать гадать на них (любит-не любит) или плести венки, чтобы образ стал полным._

_В запустение приходит мой сад: половину своего времени, которое не бесконечно растяжимо и субъективно, а лишь в половину бесконечности, я преследую разум одного сновидца. Любое движение его чувств, любой всплеск подсознания стали для меня интересней и прельстительней любимейших лабиринтов. Даже создавая жизнь, я думаю о том, как покажу её ему, и что он скажет о ней._

_Не в сад мой прокрались злые тени — в мой собственный разум, который я прежде полагал столь неприступным. Не царство грёз захвачено лихорадочным предсмертным цветением — я сам. Здесь нет и никогда не было ничего и никого, кроме меня… и того, что я приношу с собой._

_Тех, кого привожу, кому даю ключ от сада. Они ведь оставляют следы на его тропах, ломают и поправляют ветви, разбивают собственные маленькие клумбы. У меня есть прелестный розарий Бетани, и раньше я любил проводить там время. Пока кое-кто не заставил меня изучить его смотрительницу повнимательней._

_Розарий я оставлю. Пусть будет хотя бы слепок — память, живущая собственной жизнью, не подозревающая о своей вторичности. Кто знает, что она сможет породить однажды?_

_Я следую за моим сновидцем, безмолвно сопровождаю его мысли, забираюсь в воспоминания. Как могу, протягиваю руки и в его дни. Пусть думает обо мне, пусть вспоминает. Я знаю его уже так глубоко, что смогу найти не только в пределах города — где угодно._

_Он никогда не сможет сбежать от меня. Нельзя сбежать от собственных снов._

_Я хочу знать о нём всё, хочу, чтобы все его ночи были моими. Чтобы весь он был моим._

_И так будет, когда он придёт, чтобы стать частью моего мира._

_Скоро здесь не останется ничего, кроме нас_.

***

7.

Фейнриэль спал, безжизненно вытянув руки поверх больничного одеяла. К одной тянулась прозрачная трубка капельницы.

Тень от длинных светлых ресниц мазком краски лежала на острой скуле. Бледные губы казались пересохшими.

Он медленно, ровно дышал, как и положено спящему.

Цветы, принесённые когда-то Орсино, давно завяли и были выброшены. На их месте стоял маленький осенний букетик из пушистых хризантем и астр. Медсестра, впустившая его в палату, тактично вышла на минутку. Кажется, весь медперсонал считал, что у него с Арианни роман, и дело, возможно, даже идёт к скороспелой свадьбе.

Орсино надеялся только, что сама Арианни не заблуждается на его счёт.

С другой стороны, он не был готов объяснять ей, что именно забыл в палате её коматозного сына, да ещё и в её отсутствие.

Фейнриэль спал, а Орсино смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что перед ним: пустая оболочка, отброшенная вылупившимся имаго, или человек, разлучённый с неотъемлемой частью себя и потому лишённый целостности, да и вообще возможности нормально функционировать.

Этот Фейнриэль ничем не мог смутить его, не был опасен, как не был и привлекателен (если только вас не привлекают люди больные и не вполне живые на вид), он не мог сказать ничего возмутительного и ранящего, не мог извлечь из глубоких тайников подсознания никакой секрет, чтобы невзначай использовать его в самый неподходящий момент — что уж там, он и собственное существование не мог сам поддержать.

Но этот Фейнриэль тоже не был настоящим — не более, чем его ночной двойник. Не больше, чем светильник с выкрученной лампой или погашенный маяк.

В палату заглянула медсестра и тоном совсем не профессиональным, но весьма уместным воскликнула:

— Профессор Орсино, а там ваша девочка проснулась, представляете?!

***

Бетани держалась молодцом. После осмотра ей разрешили короткую встречу с Орсино и родными — Гаррет уже ехал в больницу, Карвера тоже оповестили — но предупредили, что не рекомендуют выписываться, пока она не пройдёт некоторые дополнительные обследования и тесты.

Она на всё согласилась и очень настаивала на том, чтобы ей дали поговорить с учителем наедине.

— Бетани, — он осторожно пожал её пальцы и подумал, что на выписку ни за что не потащит цветы. И вообще, наверное, будет теперь их считать плохой приметой. — Я так рад за тебя!

— Да, — она казалась странно рассеянной, взгляд её блуждал. — Профессор… ой, то есть, Орсино, я почему-то думаю, что вы не сочтёте меня сумасшедшей, если я скажу, что видела сон, очень хороший, добрый сон, — на лицо ей набежала тень, — только не всё в нём было сном.

— Не сочту, — согласился Орсино, представляя, как могло на ней отразиться это приключение. Судя по всему, она прожила в своих грёзах несколько лет. Внезапно обнаружить, что шестая часть твоей жизни была сном…

Бетани пристально вгляделась ему в глаза, словно что-то ища, и удовлетворённо кивнула.

— И я познакомилась с одним человеком, которого, мне кажется, вы знаете… Он просил передать вам, что…

— Подожди! Он не ставил тебе никаких условий? — в голове навязчиво билась мысль, что Фейнриэль вполне мог разбудить Бетани, чтобы она передала послание, а потом вновь уложить в кому.

— Нет. Я понимаю, о чём вы, но нет. Он предложил мне выбор, и я выбрала. Он передал, что выполнил ваше желание, но не считает сделку исполненной. Это правда? Вы заключили какого-то рода соглашение? Надеюсь, вам не пришлось продать душу или дом, чтобы выручить меня? — она попыталась улыбнуться, но получилось не очень убедительно. — Особенно если это был дом, я-то знаю, что на зарплату университетского профессора особенно не разживёшься.

— Нет-нет, не беспокойся, — заверил Орсино со всей возможной убедительностью. — Я ничего не продавал и даже не закладывал.

— Хорошо, — кажется, она поверила, по крайней мере, зримо расслабилась. — Потому что, знаете, мне показалось, что этот человек… он может быть довольно жестоким.

— Ты ненавидишь его? — какой дурацкий вопрос. Конечно же, она должна ненавидеть того, кто из собственной прихоти поставил над её душой подобный эксперимент!

— Я ужасно злилась поначалу, — Бетани печально усмехнулась, и это усмешка была непривычной, выглядела старше её лица. Может быть, лет на пять или семь. — Но на него трудно злиться. Он кажется таким… заблудившимся. Как будто правда не понимает, какой причиняет вред. Как будто просто не хочет ничего понимать.

Она смотрела на Орсино, но видела сейчас что-то другое. Может быть, свою никогда не появлявшуюся на свет дочь?

— Он обещал, что больше не побеспокоит мои сны. А вам он обещал что-нибудь?

— Нет, ничего.

— Только не позволяйте ему играть с вами, ладно?

— Я хочу помочь ему.

— Не уверена, что он позволит. Будьте осторожны, хорошо? Пообещайте мне, что будете.

***

Из пустоты позвало, повеяло запахом влажной листвы и дождя, теплом летней земли. Ощущения протаивали из ничего, из онемения сна, как из ледяной корки: мягкая, чуть пружинящая багровая трава под ним и вокруг, опрокинутая чаша чернильного неба над головой, блуждающие, будоражащие касания песочного, слабо золотящегося ветра.

Ветер выдыхал ему на ухо голосом Фейнриэля. Метёлки багровой травы колыхались и еле слышно звенели.

— Мне следует расценить это как требование вознаграждения? — сказал Орсино, поднимая руку и пытаясь поймать вьющийся над ним воздушный поток, окрашенный цветом мелкой янтарной крошки. Собрать мысли было нелегко: тело вдруг обрело неведомую даже в юности чувствительность, словно на коже открылись сотни новых нервных окончаний, несущих информацию: более тонкие, более глубокие, более свежие ощущения.

— Будь так, ты бы отказал? — ветер упал ему на грудь, зашелестел, рассыпаясь прядями светлых волос. Фейнриэль поцеловал Орсино напротив сердца, невесомо скользя руками по его бёдрам, и поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо.

— Нет, — честно ответил Орсино, хотя тема разговора возмутительно контрастировала с тем, что он сейчас ощущал. — Но уважать тебя перестал бы, конечно.

— Не люблю жертвенность, — решил Фейнриэль, гибко потянулся, приподнялся, потёрся щекой о чужую шею, скользнул губами. — Лучше расцени это как нечто иное. Нечто, чего хотим мы оба.

Меньше всего Орсино хотел сейчас с ним спорить.

Мир медленно вращался вокруг них, багровая трава и чёрное блестящее небо менялись местами. Орсино обнимал существо, то и дело рассыпающееся шёлковой ласкающей пылью и нежным, вызывающим дрожь и мурашки ветром, и не мог заставить себя вспомнить никаких аргументов против этой связи.

Конечно, он всё ещё понимал, что происходит: Фейнриэль филигранно создаёт для него поток тактильных ощущений, такой мощный и узконаправленный, какой невозможен в реальности из-за ограничений проводимости нервных волокон, но не настолько избыточный, чтобы перестать распознаваться или превратиться в синестетическую боль. А чувства — чувства его нервная система генерирует сама. В ответ на ложные, имитированные импульсы.

Но эта формулировка и близко не описывала, насколько они были великолепны, даже если не могли считаться настоящими.

— Фейнриэль… — кое-как собрав мысли, позвал Орсино в какой-то момент, — да сколько же у тебя рук?

— Сколько пожелаю! — и тихий смех на ухо. — Рук, ног, крыльев, хвостов и чего угодно ещё. Всего, что может понадобиться для твоего удовольствия.

— Неужели только моего? — он непроизвольным собственническим жестом вплёл пальцы в светлые волосы, моментально обвившие его золотистым вьюнком.

— Главным образом. Твои переживания будут для меня лучшей наградой.

Вкрадчивое скольжение вдоль напряжённого от удовольствия тела, прикосновение тончайшей ткани, травинки, прохладного воздуха, жаркой, влажной от пота кожи. Лёгкие сухие касания рук — больше, чем двух пар — ладоней одновременно нежных и жёстких, настойчивых, поддразнивающих, едва ощутимых…

Всё, чтобы заставить забыть связную речь, собственное имя и любые противоречия, оставить только возможность корчиться от наслаждения и бессвязно просить о большем.

Фейнриэль и в самом деле должен был многое знать об оттенках чужих переживаний. И, видимо, ничего — об удовольствии, которое может подарить ему его собственное тело, собственные нервные окончания и эрогенные зоны. Изучить собственную чувственность у Фейнриэля не нашлось сперва времени, а потом — желания. Зачем, если можно ассимилировать чужой разнообразный и разносторонний опыт?

Который всё равно никогда не заменит собственного.

— Перестань столько думать, - просит Фейнриэль, целуя Орсино в поднятую щиколотку, в вытянутую, типично эльфийскую изящную плюсну. — Неужели я не заслужил немного твоего полного внимания?

Он прав, и Орсино вновь пытается вернуть ему ласку, но безуспешно — Фейнриэль ускользает от его касаний, смеётся звенящим вересковым смехом, оплетает чужие запястья багровой травой.

Ласково шепчет:

— Ты знаешь, что ты мой?

Орсино хочет ответить, но не может: не хватает дыхания, слишком быстро и сильно колотится в груди сердце, и слишком плавно переворачивается выморочный, невозможный мир. Слишком много Фейнриэля — вокруг, в нём, под кожей, в мыслях.

Когда Орсино выгибается, запрокинув голову, над ним — безумное чёрное небо, пушистые, упруго покачивающиеся метёлки трав и торжествующее лицо с пылающими алчными глазами и песчаным ветром волос.

 

В своей человеческой форме Фейнриэль идеален — слишком идеален для реального существа. Он лежит рядом, лениво поглаживая Орсино по груди, и рук у него всего две, как и положено по замыслу природы.

— Не пытайся убедить меня, что кто-то из твоих предыдущих любовников мог доставить тебе сравнимое удовольствие, — насмешливо приветствует он отдышавшегося Орсино. — Или опять будешь настаивать, что оно не настоящее?

— Не буду, — после паузы отвечает Орсино. Ему неприятен как быстрый перевод их общения в колею спора, так и столь мимолётно и скороспело употреблённое определение «любовник», мало уместное по отношению к Фейнриэлю. — Как раз удовольствие было настоящим — в отличие от стимула. И к сведению: сразу после сексуального акта не следует обсуждать других партнёров своего… любовника. Это некрасиво и просто грубо.

— Ах, прости, я совсем забыл, как для тебя важна вежливость!

— …и сбивает всё настроение.

— Разговаривать совсем не обязательно, — искушающе произнёс Фейнриэль. — Мы не в твоей любимой скучной реальности, где нужно делать паузы между, как ты выражаешься, сексуальными актами. Мы можем быть вместе сколь угодно долго.

— Вижу, культурный аспект данного явления полностью от тебя ускользнул, повелитель мира снов. Паузы нужны, знаешь ли, не только для того, чтобы восстановилась эрекция, но и для того, чтобы просто полежать вместе, пообниматься, если есть желание, подремать или поболтать.

— Можем поболтать о чём угодно, — с готовностью согласился Фейнриэль, укладывая голову ему на плечо. — Но не о Бетани Хоук.

— Не будем о ней, — покладисто отозвался Орсино, хотя вообще-то предпочёл бы сейчас просто немного полежать один в тишине и подумать. Он машинально погладил Фейнриэля по идеально гладким, ничуть не спутанным волосам. — Поговорим о тебе. Ты передал, что не считаешь нашу сделку завершённой. Почему?

— Потому что мы спорили о том, сможешь ли ты убедить меня в том, что реальность в чём-то превосходит мой мир. И пока что я убедился лишь в том, что некоторые сновидцы слишком привязаны к своим семьям и друзьям, чтобы отдаться счастью абсолютной свободы. Я уважаю этот выбор, но в принципиальном плане это ничего не меняет.

— Ну что ж, — философски вздохнул Орсино, — у меня есть ещё почти три недели, чтобы донести до тебя очевидное.

— Мне нравится твоё упрямство, — почти любовно произнёс Фейнриэль и, помолчав, добавил. — Но теперь это не обязательно. Ты можешь просто остаться со мной.

— Так, — сказал Орсино, аккуратно отодвинул Фейнриэля и сел. — Кажется, мы друг друга не так поняли.

Он внезапно остро осознал, что сидит абсолютно голый посреди пусть иллюзорного и мягкого, но всё же поля в высокой траве, а напротив сидит точно такой же голый властелин этого поля, неба и вообще мира.

— Я наблюдал за тобой, — сказал Фейнриэль, скрещивая ноги так непринуждённо, как будто в ситуации не было абсолютно ничего странного. — Ты интересный и очень нравишься мне. Сильнее, чем следовало бы, и так же сильно я хочу тебя себе. Ты одинок и несчастлив, но я-то знаю: ты достоин лучшего. Самого лучшего. Поэтому ты должен остаться здесь. Всё время мира и бесконечные возможности — всё это для тебя, — он улыбнулся. — И я.

— Благодарю за предложение, — сказал Орсино медленно, осторожно подбирая слова, — но я не хочу оставаться в твоём мире дольше чем восемь часов нормального сна.

— А кто сказал, — продолжая улыбаться, спросил Фейнриэль, — что ты можешь отказаться?

***

8

Он проснулся в глухих предутренних сумерках и долго слушал тиканье кухонных часов. В голове было пусто.

Потом неохотно поднялся, отдёрнул занавеску. Деревья за окном превратились в резные ледовые скульптуры, свет фонаря красил лежащий на ветвях снег праздничным оранжевым.

На кухне пронзительно мяукнули.

Орсино пошёл на звук, пытаясь сообразить, как соседский кот мог оказаться в его квартире. Неужели прошмыгнул в дверь ещё вечером, вслед за хозяином дома, и затаился где-то на ночь? Надо будет осмотреть все укромные углы на предмет неприятных сюрпризов.

Кот сидел на столе, обернув лапы пушистым хвостом, отлично видимый в ярком пятне фонарного света. И это был не рыжий кот соседа сверху, а пятнистая чёрно-белая кошка, жившая у Орсино, когда он был ребёнком, и погибшая под колёсами много лет назад.

Орсино остановился в дверях, неотрывно глядя на кошку. Та мяукнула и стала умываться.

— Но я ведь не сплю, — пробормотал Орсино себе под нос.

— С чего ты взял? — насмешливо спросил бестелесный голос.

 

Он проснулся в глухих предутренних сумерках и долго слушал тиканье кухонных часов. В голове было пусто.

Потом неохотно поднялся, отдёрнул занавеску. Деревья за окном превратились в резные ледовые скульптуры, свет фонаря красил лежащий на ветвях снег праздничным оранжевым.

На кухне пронзительно мяукнули.

— Это уже было, — сказал Орсино.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен? — спросил голос.

— Я не помню, как закончился мой сон. Значит, он не заканчивался.

Орсино встал, прошёл, поджимая пальцы босых ног, на кухню. Стол был пуст.

 

Он проснулся в глухих предутренних сумерках. Оглушительно тикали часы.

Неохотно поднялся, отдёрнул занавеску. Свет фонаря красил оранжевым цветом обледеневшие ветви заснеженных деревьев.

Было тихо.

Он подождал, непроизвольно напрягаясь, но никто так и не замяукал.

За окном постепенно светлело. Зазвенел будильник. Орсино выключил его и без аппетита позавтракал.

Пробираясь на работу привычным маршрутом, он старался не поскользнуться на обледенелых тротуарах и мало смотрел по сторонам, пока под ногами его не шмыгнул соседский кот. Орсино обречённо остановился и проводил его взглядом. Тот замер у входа в узкий замусоренный переулок, обернулся, словно приглашая, и забежал внутрь.

Орсино сделал несколько шагов в ту сторону — достаточно, чтобы увидеть поле багровой травы, начинающееся между кирпичных стен и мусорных баков.

— Хватит! — сказал он резко.

— Уже? — шепнул ветер. — А ведь мы ещё не попробовали повторение с циклом в сутки, это гораздо веселее, подумай! — он рассыпался смехом.

— Чего ты добиваешься этим фарсом?

— Напоминаю, кто я и где ты, — сказал Фейнриэль за спиной.

Когда Орсино обернулся, улица и осень исчезли, остался только редкий северный хвойный лес в ошмётках белого тумана. Фейнриэль стоял чуть выше по склону холма. Длинную светлую косу он перекинул на грудь.

— Запугать меня и заставить усомниться в собственном рассудке — твоя основная или дополнительная цель? — Орсино ничего не собирался делать с тем, как сухо звучал его голос. Он и в самом деле был раздражён.

— У меня нет желания мучить тебя, хотя я мог бы, — спокойно отозвался Фейнриэль. — Напротив, я хочу сделать тебя счастливым, а ты сопротивляешься, словно ребёнок, отказывающийся пить витамины, потому что ему не нравится их цвет!

— Насильно ты никого счастливым не сделаешь, и меньше всего — меня.

— Почему?

— Ты сам говорил, что не можешь внушать чувства.

Фейнриэль молчал. Пахло холодом, сыростью и мокрой землёй. Вдалеке закричала какая-то птица.

— Жаль, — произнёс он наконец. — Потому что я бы хотел, — он вздохнул, опустил голову и сказал: — Хватит на сегодня. Просыпайся.

***

Самсон мрачно гипнотизировал взглядом трудолюбиво составленный Мэддоксом наглядный график, отражающий корреляцию числа таинственных-но-предсказуемых смертей во сне с тем, сколько и каких именно пациентов в коме содержала на тот момент больница.

Мэддокс очень старался помочь. Он даже выделил каждый отдельный отрезок графика своим цветом, приклеил к пикам маленькие стикеры с именами умерших пациентов и изобразил у каждого деления, обозначающего того или иного коматозника, карикатурную рожицу. Вокруг графика он нарисовал богомола в очках, облезлого курящего кота (обладавшего подозрительным портретным сходством с Самсоном), несколько энтомологически неправдоподобных бабочек, трёхмерный куб и кружку пива. Кружка получилась даже слишком реалистичной.

— Получается, это началось вскоре после поступления парнишки-полуэльфа, — наконец резюмировал Самсон. — Если не учитывать откинувшего копыта уборщика, насчёт которого нормальной информации собрать не удалось. Если учитывать уборщика, то полуэльф ни при чём, и вода замутилась ещё когда компанию лысому бродяге составлял только Геррин.

— Мда, точность на грани фантастики, — похвалил Мэддокс. — Я ставлю на Коннора Геррина.

— Я на полуэльфа. Хотя, по мне, самый подозрительный там лысый.

— Ой, да заткнись уже! Он тебе просто не нравится! Вот как, как ты умудряешься невзлюбить того, с кем даже не говорил ни разу?!

— У меня профессиональное чутьё.

— У тебя просто характер омерзительный. И как я только тебя терплю?

— Спроси меня об этом, когда будешь помогать мне спереть полуэльфа из здания.

— Чего? Самсон, ты окончательно рехнулся?!

— К сожалению, нет, — Самсон устало вздохнул, опустил плечи и прикрыл глаза. — Поэтому я не буду переть из твоей больницы коматозника, которому нужен специальный уход, оборудовать в гараже палату и ждать, не помрёт ли у вас во сне очередной мудак-пациент. Хотя искушение велико.

— Помру я! Ты меня доведёшь! Самсон, посмотри мне в глаза! Самсон, нас посадят, мне нельзя за решётку, я слишком хорошенький!

— Да не ори ты, сказал же, не буду. Помечтать уже нельзя…

— Мечты у тебя… Вот, посмотри, у меня из-за полголовы седых волос, с твоими мечтами!

— Мэдс, захлопнись и принеси своему бесконечно усталому другу, раздавленному несправедливостью этой дерьмовой жизни, пива.

— А мой усталый двинутый мозгами друг потом мне ступни разомнёт?

— Только не говори, что ты залетел, и у тебя отекают лодыжки.

— Боюсь тебя огорчить и окончательно разочаровать в этой дерьмовой жизни, но мужики не залетают. Я только что отстоял три раза по два часа у операционного стола, и у меня болят ноги, представь себе.

— Ладно, так и быть. Пиво неси.

***

9.

Фейнриэль не появлялся уже больше двух недель. Каждую ночь Орсино надеялся увидеться с ним, но ему снилось что угодно, хоть серый город с вылинявшими красными навесами, хоть говорящая каша с комочками, только не Фейнриэль.

То ли сноходец всерьёз обиделся, то ли Орсино успел ему надоесть, и он решил таким незамысловатым образом изгнать того из своего идеального мирка. В любом случае, самого Орсино это не устраивало.

К привкусу снотворного пришлось привыкнуть — без него приученный к чёткому графику жизни организм отдавал сну не более восьми часов подряд, а Орсино этого не хватало.

Наверное, никто ещё не осваивал управление сновидениями с такой быстротой.

Когда-то Фейнриэль сказал ему: ты не первый здесь, кто имеет волю приказывать. Орсино хорошо запомнил это и теперь тратил субъективное время сна, чтобы приказывать иллюзорной реальности меняться: сначала в надежде, что Фейнриэль придёт, привлечённый тем, что кто-то наводит беспорядок в его саду, потом – пытаясь заставить «сад» показать ему тропку к своему владельцу.

Лучшим достижением пока было проникновение на багровое поле — совершенно пустое, разумеется. Орсино даже сам удивлялся, насколько эти неудачи укрепляют его стремление добиться желаемого. Не оставалось ни малейшего шанса, что он сдастся.

— Это начинает утомлять, — раздался наконец раздражённый голос Фейнриэля, когда Орсино шел берегом зелёного моря, заставляя его медленно превращаться в весеннюю пустыню. — Ты так упорно нарываешься на неприятности, что мне становится неловко тебе отказывать!

Мир смазался и перевернулся.

Они стояли на знакомом поле, только теперь трава стала беззвёздно-чёрной, а небо — багровым, с чёрной проталиной солнца над горизонтом.

На сей раз Фейнриэль даже не трудился придать себе действительно человеческий облик: его фигуру овевал цветной ветер, несущий мелкие крупицы мрака, а за спиной щупальцами свивались полупрозрачные полотна воображаемых реальностей и образов. В голосе, когда он говорил, звучали уже забытые жутковатые гармоники, словно голос сложился из завывания ветра, дующего сразу со всех сторон.

—Я обещал тебе исполнение всех желаний, — произнёс он гневно, — но, возможно, стоило упомянуть также вечность мучений, которая не займёт и недели объективного времени? Можешь не сомневаться, у меня достаточно и опыта, и фантазии для подобного рода занятий. Твоё тело найдут через пару дней, когда поднимет тревогу Бетани, но они не смогут разбудить тебя. И никто не сможет, а я — не захочу.

Наверное, Орсино должен был испугаться. Но он слишком много часов просидел в больнице у спящего тела Фейнриэля, а потом слишком много часов складывал его вселенную, словно оригами, чтобы встретиться с ним.

— Я пришёл исполнить условие нашей сделки, — сказал Орсино, — и объяснить, чем реальность лучше твоего сада.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я освободил твою бывшую ученицу от своего назойливого внимания. Что ж, она свободна! Чего ты хочешь от меня теперь?

— Чтобы ты освободил себя.

Секунду Фейнриэль хмурился, словно пытаясь понять, что же услышал, потом расхохотался, запрокинув голову и разметав волосы.

Орсино терпеливо переждал его смех и спокойно сказал:

— В отличие от сна, в реальности есть те, кому ты небезразличен, и кто небезразличен тебе. И в реальности ты можешь быть вместе с ними. Разделить жизнь с ними.

— С кем? — Фейнриэль всё ещё улыбался, но улыбка была откровенно злая, жестокая. — Неужели с тобой?

— Со мной, — не стал спорить Орсино. — И с Арианни.

— Всерьёз соблазняешь меня компанией женщины, которая хотела сдать меня мозгоправам после того, как я доверился ей?

— Она была напугана и не знала, что думать, а ты не дал ей ни времени, ни шанса.

— Я ей верил! — рявкнул Фейнриэль. Лицо его страшно исказилось. — А она предала меня!

Ветер усилился, чёрные травяные метёлки клонились к земле и угрожающе звенели.

Орсино сделал шаг и бестрепетной рукой влепил подзатыльник прямо сквозь метелью вихрящиеся волосы сноходца. Тот подавился вдохом и уставился в ответ с безграничным изумлением, готовым в следующий момент переплавиться в слепящий, бесконтрольный гнев оскорблённого могущества.

Орсино протянул руки — он всё же был здорово ниже рослого Фейнриэля, — и обхватил ладонями его лицо.

— Твоя мать, — сказал он тихо, почти шёпотом, так что травам и ветру пришлось утихнуть, чтобы не заглушать его, — любит тебя всей душой и мечтает о твоём возвращении. Она работает на двух работах, чтобы содержать тебя в хорошей больнице и быть уверенной, что для тебя сделано всё возможное. Если она должна быть наказана, то это уже произошло. Каждый день твоего сна понемногу разбивает ей сердце.

Фейнриэль молчал. Глаза его стали совсем жёлтыми, звериными.

— Но тебя её горе не касается, не так ли? — продолжал Орсино. Точёное лицо под его пальцами было холодным, как не бывает плоть живого. — Ты очень удачно сбежал в выдуманный мир, где всё всегда будет так, как ты пожелаешь. Правда, твоя детская с игрушками содержится на её деньги, на её пот и слёзы, но я понимаю, что сбежать в ненависть, конечно, намного проще, чем решать настоящие проблемы в настоящей жизни. Ведь для этого пришлось бы… знаешь, жить.

Он убрал руки и отступил. Странным образом ему стало совершенно всё равно, что сделает с ним разозлённое божество. В душе было пусто и как-то холодно, Орсино даже грудь потёр, хотя ничего не болело.

— Ты не знаешь её, — сказал Фейнриэль. Для того, кто смотрит такими глазами, он говорил довольно спокойно. — И совершенно не знаешь меня.

— Тут мы на равных, — ответил Орсино. — Ты ведь тоже совсем себя не знаешь.

Он задумался и вдруг сказал:

— С этим я, возможно, смогу тебе помочь.

Фейнриэль, видимо, хотел сказать: «Что ты имеешь в виду?» или «С чего ты взял, что кто-то тебе позволит?» Что-то такое, по крайней мере, он начал говорить, но Орсино уже не слушал. Он обнял Фейнриэля вместе с его холодным возмущением и его обидой, и его гневом, и его силой, и громко, вкладывая в слова всё, что оставалось в нём ещё небезразличного, приказал:

— Стань собой.

 

Мир завертелся, словно кто-то засунул его в миксер, но Орсино продолжал крепко прижимать к себе Фейнриэля, бьющегося и вырывающегося так, словно речь шла о его жизни.

Существо в руках Орсино непрерывно меняло форму, становясь то прекрасной, обольстительной обнажённой женщиной, то хрупким окровавленным ребёнком с переломанными костями, то разъярённым тигром, то брызжущей ядом змеёй, но он не разжимал рук, даже когда Фейнриэль стал огнём — совершенно настоящим, судя по ощущениям. Орсино кричал от боли, но держал, и в конце концов в его руках остался обессиленный тощий подросток лет пятнадцати.

Он был не слишком высок, носил волосы едва до плеч (и их не помешало бы помыть), и, видимо, с переменным успехом боролся с прыщами. Он выглядел даже симпатичным, но идеального в нём не было ничего. Абсолютно.

Его колотило, но глазами он посверкивал очень зло, так что Орсино не позволил себе остановиться и пожалеть свои обожжённые руки.

До этого они пребывали в пустоте, но теперь в ней возникло тёмное старое зеркало выше человеческого роста.

— Посмотри на себя, — сказал Орсино хрипло и, взяв за плечи, развернул Фейнриэля лицом к зеркалу. — Что ты видишь?

— Ничего, на что бы стоило смотреть! — выплюнул Фейнриэль обычным мальчишеским голосом, судя по всему, едва сломавшимся. — Я вижу аутсайдера и неудачника, у которого нет друзей, и который валится без сознания посреди урока всем на потеху. Ничтожество, у которого нет ничего, кроме собственных жалких снов. Никакой власти.

— А я вижу возможности, — Орсино ещё раз сжал его плечи и отпустил, стараясь не обращать внимания на пронзительную боль ожогов. — Бесконечные возможности. Кем ты хочешь быть, кем ты можешь стать… Ты вырастешь красивым мужчиной, но, чтобы вырасти, нужно жить. Не спать, не прятаться в собственных фантазиях, а жить. Ты никогда не узнаешь, на что действительно способен, если выберешь сон. В конце концов ты останешься один, потому что только принуждением или обманом можно заставить кого-то разделить с тобой стагнацию, тупик, добровольный отказ от развития. Я не буду тратить оставшиеся мне годы на сон и иллюзии. Я хочу жить.

— Жить больно, — уже без прежнего напора отозвался Фейнриэль, рассматривая своё отражение — их отражения — со странным вниманием. — Много риска, много ошибок, которые можно сделать… И ничего нельзя исправить.

— Да. Но ты сможешь узнать себя, узнать мир. И я буду с тобой.

Фейнриэль повернул голову и выпрямился, обретя подобие внутренней силы, свойственной его иллюзорному облику.  
[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=40c8bd7547a02e8266b71e57cba294b8)  
— Ты не лжёшь мне? — спросил он требовательно. Голос лишь чуточку дрогнул, почти незаметно.

— Нет.

— Обещаешь?

— Да.

Фейнриэль вздохнул и осторожно отстранился, перенося вес тела на собственные дрожащие ноги, но оставляя ладони на плечах Орсино.

— Что ж, я попробую тебе поверить. Но помни, — в золотистых глазах мелькнуло что-то хищное, птичье. — Ты обещал!

***

 

Эпилог.  


Дверь открыла одна из телохранителей, крепкая рыжеволосая женщина со строгим взглядом. Поздоровавшись, она провела Орсино на кухню, где пили чай Бетани и второй телохранитель, мужчина с пышными бакенбардами. Оба хорошо знали Орсино и обыскивать его не стали, тем более, Бетани бы этого точно не оценила. Вместо этого ему налили чаю и подвинули тарелку с печеньем.

Первоначально идея Гаррета Хоука приставить к сестре для охраны супружескую пару казалась немного странной, но отлично оправдала себя на деле: это были люди надёжные и проверенные, к тому же просто по-человечески приятные, и общий язык с ними Бетани нашла очень быстро.

Орсино отнёсся к тому, что рядом с Бетани теперь всегда присутствовал хотя бы один из супругов Валлен, с завидным спокойствием. Он уже какое-то время был на диво невозмутим в любых жизненных ситуациях, сам диву давался. Возможно, подсознательно берёг нервы, чтобы Фейнриэлю было что мотать — тот это дело очень любил.

Бетани визиту бывшего наставника обрадовалась так, словно они не виделись, как минимум, месяц, а не пять дней. Забросала вопросами и принесла из спальни дремавшего кота, положила Орсино на колени. Орсино улыбался, отвечал, гладил кота и пытался уловить во взгляде Бетани или её интонациях хотя бы намёк на то, что созданные для неё Фейнриэлем «счастливые сны» оставили какие-то травмирующие следы.

Он каждый раз пытался уловить что-то, но никогда ничего не находил. Скорее всего, Бетани прятала эти шрамы слишком хорошо, а, может быть, её психика была столь гибка, что позволила ей просто жить дальше.

С Гарретом она пошла на компромисс: так и не переехала и не сменила работу, но согласилась на телохранителей. Орсино поддерживал её решение. Ему очень не хотелось однажды снова проснуться от звонка и услышать, что Бетани в больнице в тяжёлом состоянии. Не говоря о чём-то худшем.

Не удержавшись, он украдкой взглянул на часы. Бетани заметила и как-то притихла. Потом спросила:

— Вы встречаетесь с ним? С Фейнриэлем?

— Да, — ответил Орсино спокойно. Уточнять вопрос не стал — ответ был одинаков в обоих случаях. — Сегодня я его забираю, Арианни работает допоздна.

— Ясно, — Бетани бесцельно покрутила чашку на скатерти. Мужчина-телохранитель оценил обстановку и незаметно выскользнул из комнаты; женщина осталась, но её присутствие было… не то чтобы неощутимо — скорее, просто чувствовалось, что с ней Бетани в безопасности.

— Хочешь поговорить с ним? — сделал первый шаг Орсино.

Бетани вскинула на него яркие карие глаза, словно удивившись, как он угадал. Покачала головой:

— Хочу, но, пожалуй, пока не готова. Может, позже.

— Как скажешь.

— Вы знаете, что за последние три недели в первой городской из комы вышло ещё двое пациентов, лежавших в ней годами?

Орсино промолчал. Разумеется, он знал. Как и то, что ни один из них не нуждался в долгой сложной реабилитации, которая предполагалась в подобных случаях.

Как и Фейнриэль.

— Я думаю, что вы сделали что-то очень хорошее, — Бетани улыбнулась, но взгляд у неё был немного встревоженный, — но не очень безопасное… да?

— Наверное, так и есть, — Орсино улыбнулся в ответ и поднялся из-за стола. Ссадил разомлевшего кота на стул. — Мне пора.

— Хорошей дороги. И будьте внимательны — метель обещают.

***

Фейнриэль сидел на подоконнике комнаты отдыха и болтал ногами. Его выразительное лицо отражало вселенскую скуку. Орсино он приветствовал словами:

— Ну наконец-то! Я уж думал, все меня бросили, и злые врачи разберут меня на части, пытаясь понять, почему это я совершенно здоров, хотя не должен бы!

Он сморщил нос и спрыгнул с подоконника почти в руки подошедшего Орсино.

За прошедшее время Фейнриэль здорово похорошел и больше не выглядел больным, чуть ли не умирающим. Гордо развёрнутые плечи и прямая спина его тем более красили, и даже волосы потихоньку отрастали, смешно пушась.

— На улице метель, — объяснил своё опоздание Орсино. Коротко поцеловал Фейнриэля в висок. — Одевайся, я вызову машину.

— Мать сказала, сегодня ты меня отвозишь, — медленно произнёс Фейнриэль, прищурившись и начиная нехорошо улыбаться.

— К себе домой, — подтвердил его домыслы Орсино. — Где ты делаешь уроки и ночуешь. Арианни просила только вернуть тебя к завтрашнему вечеру.

Арианни, надо заметить, восприняла их странные отношения удивительно индифферентно. Кажется, она сопоставила сроки и факты и сделала какие-то свои выводы; во всяком случае, того тяжёлого и мучительного выяснения отношений, которого ожидал Орсино, не последовало, а теперь и не ожидалось.

— Так-таки и уроки? — насмешливо уточнил Фейнриэль.

Орсино с честью выдержал его ехидный и полный молчаливой провокации взгляд. Терпеливо сказал:

— Ты же сам не хочешь сидеть на шее у матери, так что тебе нужно получить школьный аттестат. Без него ты не сможешь ни продолжать учёбу, ни устроиться на работу.

— Скучно, — укорил Фейнриэль, обнимая его, потом со вздохом признал. — Но справедливо.

Его глаза блестели, когда он потянулся за поцелуем, уже не столь сухим и дежурным.

— Откуда тебе знать, что ты не спишь? — шепнул он в губы Орсино.

Тот погладил Фейнриэля по стриженному затылку:

— Я не могу силой воли заставить твои волосы отрасти, например.

Фейнриэль отстранился с довольным вздохом, облизнулся и сказал:

— Вызывай машину, я за шмотками.

— Шапку не забудь, — напомнил Орсино, сам ему шапку (и пару пёстрых варежек к ней) и подаривший.

— Это скучно! — крикнул уже из коридора Фейнриэль.

— Простуда и сопли до пояса ещё скучней, — беспощадно отрезал Орсино. — И кому придётся брать больничный, чтобы за тобой ухаживать?

— Даже не знаю, что первым прокомментировать, — Фейнриэль всунулся обратно в комнату отдыха и повис на косяке двери, — то, как ты тиранишь своего молодого любовника…

— Мы в публичном месте, — укорил Орсино.

— …или то, что я бы на самом деле не отказался от твоей нежной заботы и куриного бульона.

— Это ты можешь получить и без простуды. А теперь одевайся и не забудь шапку.

— Какой ты грозный и строгий, кошмар просто, — лучась от удовольствия, сказал Фейнриэль и вышел.

***

— Есть в этом что-то даже от комплимента, — подвёл итог Мэддокс, передавая Самсону банку пива. — Стоило тебе всерьёз заинтересоваться нашим призраком, как он тут же свернул дела и затаился. А то и подался в места потеплее и подальше от твоего острого профессионального чутья.

— Это ты меня подъебнуть пытаешься? — уточнил Самсон, жадно припадая к пиву. Неделька у него выдалась — не бей лежачего. Времени не оставалось даже в сортир забежать лишний раз, не то что поспать или там больничных призраков половить.

— Да нет же, я от чистого сердца, — удивился Мэддокс. — Коматозники-то наши и впрямь один за другим так и просыпаются, и все как на подбор — ни единого поражения жизненно важных функций, все красивы, бодры, ходят, разговаривают… Только твой любимый лысый эльф спит как сурок себе.

— Я же говорил — дело в нём, — упрямо, хоть и несколько вяло, ответил Самсон и прикрыл глаза. Дёргалось левое веко и часть щеки.

— Знаешь что, — сказал вдруг Мэддокс, — не нравишься ты мне что-то. Давай-ка ты у меня переночуешь, а я за тобой присмотрю заодно. Утром завтраком накормлю, и вали на все четыре стороны, но лучше бы в отпуск.

Самсон хотел было съязвить насчёт зазываний в тёмную спальню под гнилыми предлогами, но сил не было, и он просто кивнул.

***

Орсино лежал в уютной глухой тишине, какая бывает только в по-настоящему снежные безветренные ночи. В ней отчётливо слышна была любая мелочь — тиканье часов на кухне, гул холодильника, плеск воды в ванной.

За тонкой дверью Фейнриэль мурлыкал старую, чуть ли ни начала века песенку, услышанную недавно во сне одной из пожилых больничных пациенток, чем-то шуршал и стучал. Потом уронил что-то и громко ойкнул.

— Ты там цел? — громко спросил Орсино, немного напрягшись.

— Да! — так же громко донеслось из ванной.

Наконец Фейнриэль вышел — мелькнула и погасла полоска света, вдоль чуть более светлого прямоугольника занавесок мягко прошёлся тёмный силуэт, и матрас немного промялся.

Фейнриэль ловко юркнул под своё одеяло (он любил укутываться, заворачиваясь, как в кокон, поэтому одеяло ему Орсино завёл отдельное), потом набросил его край на Орсино и переполз к нему — сначала пробрался в чужое тепло руками, потом прильнул всем телом.

Орсино взял его за руку, переплёл пальцами со своей, поцеловал и опустил себе на грудь. Он чувствовал, что Фейнриэль обнажён, ощущал плечом и бедром, какая у него горячая, небрежно вытертая после купания кожа, но оба они устали за длинный вечер, посвящённый школьным урокам и проверке студенческих работ, так что о всплеске страсти речи не шло.

Какое-то время они просто тихо лежали, прижавшись друг к другу в темноте, слушая, как смешивается звук их дыхания, потом Орсино отпустил руку Фейнриэля и поцеловал его в подставленную шею.

В противоположность своему обычному поведению, в постели Фейнриэль пока что вёл себя очень смирно — вероятно, лишь до поры до времени. Он успел уже осознать, как мало знает собственное тело, и с нескрываемым удовольствием позволял Орсино рассеять своё невежество.

А Орсино был очень терпелив и осторожен с ним, от его заботы и внимания Фейнриэль просто дурел, и ему было совсем немного надо. Орсино относился к этому философски, прекрасно понимая, что Фейнриэль не имел времени привыкнуть, что ему уже не пятнадцать, а двадцать, и это всё — вопрос времени. У Фейнриэля всё было впереди, в том числе и чувственный опыт.

Орсино приподнялся и накрыл его собой, вовлёк в глубокий медлительный поцелуй. Фейнриэль нетерпеливо поддавался навстречу его рукам, послушно замирая, когда его безмолвно просили. Он часто дышал и с силой водил кончиками пальцев по спине Орсино, будя томные волны мурашек. Потом завозился, схватил за руку, направляя. Тихо, изумлённо ахнул и затих, вздрагивая. Орсино целовал его веки, чувствуя щекотные движения ресниц.

— А ты? — хрипловато поинтересовался Фейнриэль спустя некоторое время. — Я тоже так хочу.

— Утром, — пообещал Орсино.

Фейнриэль согласно хмыкнул, переполз на улегшегося на спину Орсино. Помолчал, задумчиво поглаживая чужую грудь и живот.

Орсино уже начал задремывать, когда Фейнриэль вдруг сказал:

— Я бы хотел отправиться в путешествие. С тобой.

— Чтобы путешествовать, нужны средства.

— Знаю. Поэтому я, наверное, не буду получать высшее. Я всё равно пока не решил, на кого хочу учиться. Пойду работать.

— Хорошая цель.

— Тебя не будет беспокоить, что твой любовник недостаточно образован? — Фейнриэль явно старался говорить насмешливо, но в голосе чувствовалось некоторое напряжение. — Ты ведь профессор всё-таки.

— Мой любовник — обладающее уникальным даром и всемогущее во сне существо, — рассудительно напомнил Орсино. — Так что нет, не будет беспокоить. Разве что, если ты так и не получишь аттестат.

— Получу, — убеждённо заверил Фейнриэль и зевнул. — Куда я денусь… Ну ладно, хватит. Встретимся во сне.

— Хороших снов, — пожелал Орсино. В их случае это пожелание звучало совершенно бессмысленно, но он всё равно произносил его каждый вечер.

— И тебе, — сонно отозвался Фейнриэль.

***  
[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=fdd54516dcee0d3e66945e49e4f3ee84)


End file.
